The Talent Show
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: When a simple Talent Show turns into an all out war will the chipmunks and chipettes stay friends? Will Brittany and Alvin ever get together? And what the heck is going on with Jeanette? Classic Pairings. HAITUS!
1. Talent and Competition

**Here's another chipmunk story for ya. I thought since the chipmunks are an actual music group they should actually do some singing so TA DA! I came up with this. Hope you guys like it!! :) Ps. I refer to at least three different songs sung by the chipmunks/chipettes.**

* * *

"Students" Principal Burn's voice called out through the loud speaker. "I am pleased to announce that the talent show has been scheduled for May 8th. So pull out your mics and try out those dancing shoes! Tryouts will take place in two weeks!"

By the time recess started everyone was talking about the talent show. Kevin was convinced he could be the next Eminem. Keisha was telling anyone who would listen or even happen to walk by that she had taken gymnastics since preschool. And to prove it she leaped onto the balance beam and performed three cartwheels. But our squeaky voiced munks had other plans.

"Let's sing a song!" Theodor exclaimed to the group.

"What a great idea!" Eleanor agreed. "Let's sing 'Everything's Gonna Be Alright'! It's my favorite!!"

**N/A: That's actually my favorite. it's from 'Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman' it's the song they sing at the end. **

"Oh, Ellie… That song is so… last year…" Brittany said with a sigh. "Let's sing 'Only You'…"

**N/A: Love that one too. It's from the Live Action Movie when Dave sees them singing in the rain.**

"No!" Alvin declared. "We're not singing any of your GIRLY songs! Let's do 'Witch Doctor'. It's a classic."

**N/A: The orginal one not the one heard in the Live Action Movie. Ok. I'm shutting up now. :)**

"Uh… Alvin? We…" Brittany said gesturing to her and her sisters. "Don't know that one"

"That's not my problem. You could always sing backup." Alvin stated crossing his arms.

"BACKUP!!" Brittany roared angrily.

"We could edit the song a bit to include two parts" Simon offered.

"YEAH!" Jeanette agreed. "Dave can do that right?"

"I'm sure he can!" Theodore cried, delighted.

"Then we'll practice today, after school. Got a problem with that, Alvin?" Brittany asked, turning to her opposite.

"No. Why would I? You got a problem with it?" he asked, turning to her in a face off.

"No." Brittany answered.

"Fine" Alvin growled.

"Good" Brittany snapped.

"Great" Alvin countered.

"Fantastic." Brittany snarled.

"So after school it is!" Theodor cried happily.

--

"It's an 'A' note, Alvin. A high 'A'! Can't you get anything right?!" Brittany exclaimed flinging her music sheet at the young munk.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had been practicing for an hour now and had yet to make it completely through the song. In fact the only progress they seemed to be making was shown in their anger. Brittany was still fuming that she had given in to Alvin's choice in song. She was constantly interrupting his solos to point out what he had done wrong.

Jeanette sighed wearily. "Let's just run it again." she was saying.

Simon hit the 'play' button on the stereo and the chipmunks burst into song. Their voices blending together to make a sound melody as they belted out "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!" Dave, who was hiding in his study cringed as the music started again. The same song that had been sung over and over, in between the yelling and screaming was getting quiet annoying. He leaped from the chair and walked into the living room where the children had been working.

"Hey guys" he said placing his hand on the overworked stereo. "Let's take a break."

"We can't 'take a break'" Brittany mimicked. "Until HE gets it right!!" she exclaimed jabbing her finger at Alvin.

"Me?!" Alvin yelled. "If you weren't so picky about everything!!"

"I said a break." Dave repeated. "Come on, they're snacks in the kitchen."

"SNACKS!?" Theodor exclaimed rushing past him. He stopped and called back to the group. "Guys!? Snacks!!" then he took off running again.

Dave quickly ushered the children into the kitchen where Theodor was already halfway into a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He turned to his brothers as they took a seat next him, crumbles and bits of chocolate covering his face. "They're really good, Dave!" he cried, spraying specks of food everywhere.

--

"A ONE, A ONE, A ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Alvin yelled tapping his foot, sending the Chipmunks into OOOOOH's.

"You told the Witch Doctor you were in love with me! You told the Witch Doctor you were in love with me!" the Chipette's sang.

"AAH!" Eleanor cried suddenly.

Jeanette cringed as her sister hit the ground for the 4th time that day. "Its step, step, and then bolt-change" she whispered to Theodore. He nodded before bending down to help the fallen Chipette up.

"Sorry, Eleanor." he whispered.

Eleanor just sighed. She was tired. It was the 6th day of rehearsals and they still couldn't get everything right. If it wasn't Theodor tripping then it was Jeanette. And Alvin was consistently holding out notes even after everyone else had stopped singing. He loved the attention.

"Maybe we should work on the dancing a little more." she suggested dusting off her skirt.

"Fine with me" Brittany said, stepping to the front of the room. She was wearing a brand new pink vest sweat suit and rose tinted sunglasses. Brittany turned her back to the group and quickly went over the steps again.

"It's one- two- three-and- four- shoulder roll- back in place." Brittany said calling out the steps.

Alvin halted to a sudden stop, causing the entire line to run smack into him. "Why did you get to make the steps?" he asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Because you got to pick the song." she said firmly placing her hands on her hips.

"Only because all the songs you wanted were STUPID!" Alvin protested.

"Please, let's just get back to rehearsal." Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah, we've got enough to do as it is. There's no sense in arguing." Simon agreed.

"Fine. Let's try it again. From the top." Brittany was saying as she took her place on the left side of the room.

The chipettes and munks swept into a echo of OOHs and AAHs as they continued with their song. _One week till tryouts, _Eleanor thought. _And we still can't get a thing right!_

"Five-Six-Seven-Eight" came Brittany's whispered call.

The Chipette's immediately burst into "OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG".

Jeanette looked down at her feet. "Step, step, bounce, step, kick, side, roll, shake, shake" she whispered to herself. She looked up from her feet just as she shook right into Alvin.

"Would you watch where you're going?!" Alvin yelled angrily.

Brittany quickly ran in front of Jeanette, blocking her from Alvin's path. "Don't talk to her like that! Only I get to talk to her like that!" she cried crossing her arms. "Who do you think you are!?"

"I think I'm fed up!" Alvin roared. "You GIRLS keep messing everything up!"

"US!?" Brittany screeched. "You're the one with two left feet and a voice that makes dogs howl!!"

"If that's what you think then why don't you just leave?" Alvin yelled.

"We will!!" Brittany shouted. "Come on girls, we don't have to take this." she called already halfway out the door.

The entire house shook as the door slammed behind them. Theodor watched from the window as the chipettes disappeared around the corner.

"Don't worry guys, we don't need them" Alvin remarked crossing his arms as he pouted.

* * *

**Ok. That is it! The end of my first chapter!! WOOOHOOOO! What did ya think? Be sure to comment. And thanks for all who suggested theat I continue these chipmunk stories. I really enjoyed writing this chapter XD**


	2. Busting a move

**Here's the next chapter. Still kinda short but much longer than my other story chapter were...:)**

* * *

"Since we don't have to work with those dumb boys anymore let's try and figure out what song we're gonna do." Brittany said from the top of the jungle gym.

Brittany had been thinking about the talent show all night yesterday and all day during class. She had already configured a list of songs that they could try. They only had a week to prepare so learning a new song was out of the question. It had to be one they already knew. One they were good at. Brittany had even stayed up all night creating an idiot proof dance routine that even Alvin could learn in his sleep, not that she would teach it to him.

"I say we do 'Everything's Gonna Be Alright'!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"That's a two part song, Ellie." Brittany reminded her.

"Oh" Eleanor sighed.

"So we'll sing 'Getting Lucky'." Brittany said pulling a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket.

**N/A: **For those who don't know 'Getting Lucky' was in The Chipmunk Adventure. I didn't see that movie though... :(

"What's that?" Jeanette asked leaning over her sister's shoulder and pointing to the paper.

"Our plan. I wrote it all done last night. Dance steps, the times of all our practices, our solos, everything. And we got to get work tonight. And I already talked to Miss Newman about using the stage after school tomorrow." Brittany told them as she quickly unfolded the paper, skimming it over."We'll practice right after school. Ms. Miller said we could use the living room but we'll also need to practice during recess since we don't have much time"Brittany continued.

"You really thought this out." Eleanor commented.

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" Brittany snapped.

Eleanor shrugged and leaped down from the jungle gym. "So are we gonna practice or what?" she asked.

Her sisters nodded and leaped after her. They ran to an empty spot of the blacktop and quickly started to learn the dance steps. This time they were able to get through the entire dance routine without any complaints. They practiced the routine over and over again till the bell chimed, ending recess

--

"What do you mean!!" Alvin demanded grasping the end of Simon's shirt.

Simon pushed Alvin away and straightened the collar of his shirt. "I mean they were practicing, Alvin. You know…rehearsing? I'm sure you've heard the term before."

"For what?!" Alvin questioned.

"Obviously the talent show." Simon answered as he brushes off his shirt.

"They would do the show without US?!" Alvin gasped flinging himself onto his bed.

"Well, you did kick them out." Theodore reminded him.

"I was kidding!" Alvin yelled. "Can't anyone take a joke?" he asked aloud.

"Apparently not" Simon replied. "So are we going to enter the talent show?"

"Of course we are!!" Alvin exclaimed. "And we'll beat the pants of them! How can we not win with me on our team leading the way?!"

"I feel assured already." Simon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So let's get to work boys."

--

The school was running on pure thrill and anticipation as the talent show neared. The tryouts were right after school. And sure both the chipettes and the chipmunks had practiced nonstop for the past week but was it enough? Half the school was going to be there, so was it enough?

Brittany watched the clock like a hawk. He eyes never leaving it for a second. She wasn't nervous. She was anxious. She couldn't wait to get on stage and feel the heat of the spotlight (there would be a spotlight, right?) follow her as she dance, more than that. She couldn't wait to see Alvin's mouth drop when he saw how good they were. When he heard how good they sounded. Brittany grinned at the thought.

Alvin lay back in his chair. What did he have to be worried about? They had picked 'Things out there'. A song the chipmunks had performed at least five trillion times at the local amusement park. The song was one of his favorites. It was creepy and reminded him of his favorite monster movie, but it also just had this cool feel to it. He tapped his pencil to the beat of the song as Mrs. Newman launched into another rant on 'The Importance of Grammar'.

Jeanette chewed on the end of her pencil. She quickly scribbled down the words 'Grammar is like life. It eats it breathes…' as Mrs. Newman continued with the lesson. Her heart beat frantically as she thought of all those people, their eyes staring at her…through her. She had had a nightmare just last night about falling off stage. The audience had erupted in laughter and began taunting her. The loudest voice had been Simon's. She shuddered at the thought.

Simon watched Alvin nervously. _He is way too cocky_, Simon thought. They had barely practiced. And he was so concerned about spying on the girls that he hadn't been focused during the few rehearsals they did have. Simon wanted to win, not as badly as Alvin did but he still wanted to win. And if Alvin pulled one of his stunts again…acted too showoffie during the audition then that could hurt their chances.

Eleanor patted Jeanette on the back. She knew her sister was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Eleanor turned to look at Brittany then she glanced at Alvin. _That's who_, she thought. Of course Brittany and Alvin weren't nervous. They were too busy being competitive to think of anything else. Although Brittany and Alvin were always creating some problem for herself and usually everyone else around them, this time Brittany had come through. She had worked hard on everything. As for Alvin… Eleanor just rolled her eyes.

Theodore was too hungry to even think of the talent show. Maybe that's because he really was nervous. _I always get hungry when I'm nervous_, Theodor thought. He looked down at his grumbling stomach and made a mental note to ask Dave to make more cookies.

Then like the final chorus to a song, the class ended. Principal Burns powerful voice erupted from the loud speaker. 'Alright kids. The tryouts for this year's talent show will take place immediately in the school gymnasium.'

* * *

**Guess that's it. All I wrote today. Hoped you liked it. Just so you guys know I really don't know that much about the chipmunks, well until recently. I actually did a school report on them this year. Three page essay complete with slideshow. And then I looked up all the information of their songs as I was writing this. I think 'Things Out There', 'Everythings Gonna Be Alright, and 'Get Lucky' are my favorite!! XD Ok you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Tryouts and Jitters

**I put some lyrics from the two songs I have the chipettes and chipmunks singing. 'Getting Lucky' and 'Things out there' if you haven't heard those two songs then I defiantly recommend you go to YouTube or some other site and listen to them. They are sooo CUTE.**

**Oh yea. I thought I throw in a few characters names for those who have no idea who the teacher I'm talking are. I introduced them in my first chipmunk story. Ok. **

**Mrs. Burns also known as Principal Burns is their… well Principal (DUH)**

**Mrs. Newman is their homeroom teacher**

**Ok. Whatever. Story time. **

* * *

"For my next trick I'll need a volunteer from the audience." the boy said, his maple brown skin sparkling with sweat. "How about you, young lady?" he said gesturing towards the gray haired woman who served as a judge.

The woman merely blinked, as the young boy held the deck of cards out in front of her. She finally sighed and pulled one from his hand.

"Now think of your card and I shall read your mind!" he exclaimed. The boy tilted his black top hat to the side and closed his eyes in deep concentration. "You're card is the Ace of Clubs!" he exclaimed after a moment.

"No"

The boy gasped and opened his eyes. "The Nine of Clubs?" he asked.

"No"

The boy bit his lip and balled his sweaty palms into fists. "The Six of Clubs"

"No"

"Eight of clubs"

"No"

"Five of clubs"

"No"

"Seven of clubs!!"

"It's the Ace of diamonds." the woman finally answered with a sigh.

"That's strange…" the boy pondered. "These were all supposed to be clubs"

"NEXT!" the woman yelled shooing the boy away.

Bea Nelson stood up on stage, her knobby knees locked under the pressure. "Uh…this trick is…uh…" she looked up from her deck of cards at the audience and her face went pale. Bea shrieked and ran off stage. The judge sighed as they called up their next victim.

"Poor, Bea" Jeanette whispered as she watched the girl run out of the room.

"Stay focused, Jeanette!" Brittany demanded. "There's a lot of competition this year and if we don't at least make it past tryouts we'll never hear the end of it. Is that what you want? To you want the boys to win!"

"I thought this was supposed to be fun?" Eleanor asked.

"Beating the pants off of Alvin will be FUN!!" Brittany snapped.

"Calm down, Brit." a voice said from behind her.

Brittany whipped around and to find a short girl with shoulder length black hair and golden brown eyes standing behind her.

"You're trying out, April?" Jeanette asked the girl.

"Yup. I'm going to sing a song." the girl, April announced.

"Oh, us too." Eleanor informed her with a slight grin.

"Yeah so what song are you going to do, April?" Brittany inquired.

"Oh! I'm going to sing 'I'm going down' by Mary J. Blige" April replied with a proud grin.

**N/A: Just a random song that popped into my head**

"Really? That's a tough song… so… Are you any good?" Brittany asked.

April shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm here to find out. I've never sung for anybody but my family. "She explained.

"Oh, well… As you know, we've sung on stage almost all our lives. I hope you aren't nervous." Brittany commented. _Because I sure am,_ she thought to herself.

"No. I'm not nervous. Why would I be?" April asked in confusion.

"No reason, really. " Brittany sighed.

"Well, good luck to you guys." April added wrapping Brittany in a hug.

"Good luck to you too!" Brittany exclaimed hugging April back.

The girls pulled away and Brittany watched as April slowly departed down the long hallway before she turned to her sisters. "We'll crush her." Brittany snarled.

"But Brittany, April's our friend." Jeanette reminded her.

"There's a fine line between friendship and competition. And I will not lose to Alvin!!" she screamed.

--

"There things out there"

"Sneaking up behind you"

"Things out there"

"That'll chill you to the bone"

--

"Wow. They sound good. "Eleanor said in a whisper as she watched the chipmunks perform from backstage.

"But not as good as us, right?" Jeanette asked aloud.

"Think positive, girls. We can do this." Brittany said, encouraging her younger siblings.

--

"Running through the graveyard bumping into trees"

"Something reaches up and pulls you to your knees"

"Try to get away but you don't know if you can"

--

Brittany bit her lip. _They do sound good, _she thought. Plus they had much more experience performing than she and her sisters did. _What if Jeanette trips? What if I miss a note? What if I forget a part? Oh my gosh! What if I forget how to sing?! _

--

"Vampires, Witches, Goblins and Ghosts…. And you know they like to scare you the most….."

--

_This was no time for stage fright!_, Brittany scolded herself. She turned to her sisters, who looked even more frightened than she was.

"Ok, we're up next." she told them. "Don't be nervous, ok? We've done this a million gazillion times. And we could sing this song in our sleep."

"What if we fall _**asleep?**_" Eleanor exclaimed.

"And what if I mess up?! I always mess up!" Jeanette cried.

"It doesn't matter. We're a thousand times better than everybody here. And we're gonna prove it. Got that?" Brittany said. "All we have to do is make it past tryouts. They have 15 spots. I'm positive we came do this. So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jeanette said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Let's get this over with." Eleanor sighed just as the boys walked off the stage.

"You don't stand a chance." Alvin said as he walked by.

Theodore stopped in front of them. "Ga-Ga-Good luck Eleanor." he stuttered.

"Thanks." Eleanor whispered before turning to follow her sisters onto the stage.

"We're going to sing a song." Brittany announced to the audience, which consisted of the judge and three other classmates who had elected to stay in the auditorium. She glanced backstage where she spotted he rivals shadows. _Good._ They were watching her. That meant they were just as nervous about the girl's performance, as the girls had been for the boys.

"Get ready." Brittany whispered to her sisters as they each took a microphone.

Jeanette ran to the side of the stage and hit the stereo before taking her place among her sisters.

--

"Honey you're a sweet thing… And you look so fine… All I ever wanted… Is to make you mine…"

--

The girls moved back and forth on stage as they sung. Their voices echoed throughout the rafters.

"Give me… A clue… Tell me what I need to do… To get lucky with you…"

_What does this song mean anyway?_ Brittany asked herself silently as she fanned out around the stage. _What girl would be this desperate to get a guy? He was probably a selfish, conceited, brat!_ _**Like Alvin!! **__ALVIN! HOW DARE HE KICK US OUT OF HIS GROUP! HOW DARE HE KICK ME OUT OF HIS GROUP! He isn't nobody special!! _

"Brittany…" Eleanor hissed snapping Brittany back into reality. She jumped into place.

--

"Honey I've been waiting… Waiting patiently…"

"Let me unlock your heart, boy…."

"I think I've got the key…"

--

Eleanor sighed. What was Brittany thinking? They were in a middle of a performance for Pete's sake and her mind was elsewhere. If Eleanor hadn't reminded her, Brittany probably would have forgotten her line completely. There were so many things you had to do when you were up here. So many lines to remember, pair that with steps and times it by three and you've got a whole mess of chaos. Especially if one of those three people was starring off blankly into space!!

"Give me… A clue… Tell me what I NEED to do. To get lucky with you…"

Brittany was usually really focused. Winning meant everything to her. So why was she just barely keeping up? What could she be thinking about that was so much more important than their performance. The song was only three minutes long at most… She couldn't even stay focused for three minutes. Eleanor stopped and turned away from her sister, gazing at the judge who sat in front of her as the song came to an end.

"Oh, honey, honey…. Give me… A clue… Wontcha tell me what I NEED TO DO… to get lucky with you…."

--

Jeanette sighed with relief as the music came to a stop. She gazed down at the judge. _She liked it right?_, Jeanette asked herself. The judge however simple nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard before calling up the next group.

Brittany frowned in disappointment. At least until she turned to look backstage and saw Alvin glaring at her. _He's mad, _she thought. _We must have REALLY been good. _As Brittany led her sisters offstage and passed the boys she grinned.

"Take that" she called to Alvin. She heard him grumble something from behind her which just caused her smile to broaden. _HAHAHAHAHAHEHE_

_--_

"That was great, girls!" Brittany exclaimed.

All three girls were in their room already outfitted in their PJs. Jeanette was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a large book in her lap. Eleanor had crawled under her bed searching for a lost marble. And Brittany was pacing across the floor filled to brink with excitement.

"So do you think we made it?" Jeanette asked looking up from her book.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Brittany exclaimed. "We were awesome!"

"But they were a lot of people trying out. You can't be sure." Eleanor yelled from underneath the bed.

"I'm telling you! That old lady would be crazy not to pick us!!" Brittany cried.

"But what if we don't?" Jeanette asked, a worried look shadowing her face.

Brittany stopped in her tracks. "Then we'll never hear the end of it from ALVIN! But that won't happen! We're going to make it!!"

"If you're sure…" Eleanor said, crawling out from under the bed.

"I'm SURE!" Brittany snapped angrily.

The girls grew quiet at Brittany's outburst. Jeanette starred deeply into her book, as if devouring the pages. Eleanor sat cross-legged on the bare floor rolling her marble across her palm and in between her fingers. Brittany looked through their bedroom window, staring at the corner that turned off into Deville's street. She turned around to face her sisters.

"Listen." she said. Both sisters looked up waiting for her to say more. "On the slim chance… We don't make the list." Brittany continued. "And the boys do… Let's promise not to let it get to us. Ok? Promise?"

Jeanette crawled from her bed and Eleanor stood to her feet. Then they both slowly made their way over to their older sister.

"Promise" they both said together.

"But…we're going to make it right?!" Jeanette asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"YEAH!" Eleanor cried.

"YEAH!!" Brittany yelled, jumping up and down. "We've got to!!"

--

The chipettes stood just outside of Mrs. Newman's classroom door clutching each other. The list was typed on a simple white sheet of printing paper in black ink and taped to the wall just across from them.

"So… should we look at it?" Jeanette asked finally.

"Of course we should look at it." Brittany snapped. "Otherwise what's the point?"

"Ok, then you go look at it." Eleanor said.

"No. Why don't you? Since YOU brought it up." Brittany asked, her voice shaking.

"But you're the oldest." Jeanette reminded her.

"Fine, ya bunch of babies." Brittany sighed, pulling away from her sisters. "I'll go look."

Brittany turned towards the list and slowly made her way over to the wall. Never had five short steps felt so long. Her hands shook as she ran her finger down the list of names.

--

Kayla Ace

Amy Alexander

Cindy Brakemen

Alex Damon

Colin Dayton

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Deville

Cindy Eely

Maria Fort

Hallie Johnson and Haley Kent

Joseph Lincoln

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller

--

Brittany's heart skipped a beat. She looked back up at the list and read it once more to make certain that her eyes hadn't deceived her. No, they were there. They were on the list. They had made it. They were gonna be in the talent show!! Brittany whipped around to face her sisters who starred back at her, eyes pleading. A smile spread across Brittany's face.

"WE'RE IN!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN?!" Eleanor asked her arms still wrapped tightly around her sister.

Brittany nodded.

Eleanor moved her hands to Jeanette's shoulders and began shaking her. "WE'RE IN!!" she shouted.

All three girls took hands and began jumping around in a circle, shouting and screaming.

"Good morning, girls." Principal Burns greeted them as she walked pass.

The girls stopped in their tracks. "Good morning, Principal Burns." the girls chorused after her. Then they turned back to each other and squealed once more before heading into their classroom. However their celebration was short lived, for when they entered the classroom the boys were already waiting for them.

"We made it." Brittany announced attempting to keep a straight face.

"Congrats." Simon said with a smile.

"We made it too." Alvin informed them.

"Yeah, we saw."Brittany said. "But that was just the tryouts. The real thing's next week. And if you think we were good yesterday just wait… We're stepping out game up."

"We are?" Eleanor asked.

"YES, ELLIE!" Brittany exclaimed, shooting her sister a look.

"Well… WE ARE TOO!" Alvin cried.

"Good"

"Great"

"Perfect"

"Awesome"

"Fan-tastic"

Alvin and Brittany glared at each a moment before turning to take their seats.

* * *

**OK! That's it. LOL. I love making Alvin and Brittany fight. They both like each other they're just afraid to admit it. And you guys asked me to put Alvin and Brit together well I am. In due time of course. lol. I want them to fight just a bit more before I do that. No idea how I'm going to do it but it'll happen some way or another XD. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. Holding Hands

**WOOHOO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Now to reply to the comments that I didn't reply to before. **

**GirlNextDoor228: Thanks, thanks, thanks, and a million more thanks. ******** I hope you like this chapter just as much…maybe more? Oh and I am gonna use emmiexcutie's at the end. You'll see. **

**Sgt Andy McNab: Thanks!! Is this soon enough for you, lol ******

**lunalovesdracoandracolovesluna: here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here the update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update. hope you like it like it like it like it like it like it like it like it like it like it like it. XD**

* * *

Alvin gritted his teeth. Perspiration rolled down the side of his face. His heart pounded, his body surging with adrenaline. He didn't blink. He didn't breath. His eyes were locked on the task at hand.

"YES! TAKE THAT ALIEN SCUM!! HAHA! I GOT YOU NOW! WHAT YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ME! COME ON! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Alvin cried, his hands grasping the controller tightly.

He dialed in combination after combination. The character on the screen jumped into the air slicing through three victims at once. Then the character leaped onto a land mass that was floating in midair. He pulled out red laser gun and zapped through another alien revealing a small blue portal. The character ran through the portal and appeared in the middle of a field. In front of him sat a gigantic snake that was at least ten times bigger than the hero.

"Now all I have to do is beat this Hisser and I'll make it to level nineteen!!" Alvin exclaimed. His character leaped into the air and was about to strike down the dreaded snake thing when the doorbell rang.

**N/A:** **Yes, "Hisser" I didn't know what to call it, ok?**

"Alvin, get that would you?!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

"Aw, Dave!" Alvin cried. "But I'm almost to level nineteen!!"

The character leaped into the air but was quickly struck down by the serpent's tail. Alvin bit his lip as he slowly maneuvered around the snake's tail and drove a karate chop into its scaly stomach. The doorbell rang again.

"Now, Alvin!!" Dave yelled.

The chipmunk sighed and hit pause on his game, stopping the hero in midair.

"Fine. But if it's another one of those Explorer Girls we gotta get the Chocolate Krunchies!" Alvin called back as he made his way to the front door. He pulled it open and there standing on his porch were the chipettes.

"What do you want? Make this quick. I'm doing something extremely important" Alvin told them, crossing his arms.

"Well "Hello" to you to Mr. Grump. Where'd you pick up your manners, a barn?" Brittany asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, guys." Theodore called from behind his brother. "Come on in."

Alvin whipped around. "What are you doing!? They are THE ENEMY!" he exclaimed.

Theodore shrugged and turned back to the girls. "We were just about to watch a movie. You want to join us?" he asked sweetly.

"I'd be delighted, Theodore." Brittany answered as she pushed past Alvin. Her sisters followed closely behind her.

"What movie is it?" Eleanor asked.

"We're not watching a movie because I'm in the middle of a game!" Alvin yelled.

"That's ok. Dave said we could watch it in the other room. "Theodore announced leading the girls away.

Alvin grumbled as he walked back over to the television and took hold of his controller. _They could go ahead and watch their STUPID movie. He didn't care. He was perfectly happy playing his game…alone…by himself…while everyone else was having a great time without him. Humph!_

_--_

Brittany sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, she leaned her back against the front of the sofa where Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore sat; their attention drawn to the movie. Brittany yawned. It was an old Disney movie that they'd all seen at least a thousand times. Treasure Planet

**N/A: I can't help it. I'm in love with Disney movies. Well most of them anyway…**

"Oh my gosh! Is he gonna make it?!" Eleanor cried as the hero, Jim leaped forward. He was practically floating in midair.

"I don't know, Ellie." Brittany sighed. "Did he make it last time we watched the movie?"

"Wha…?" Eleanor asked looking up.

"Did he make it last time?" Brittany repeated.

"Uh…yea" Eleanor answered.

"Ok. Then what makes you think he won't make it this time?" Brittany asked.

Eleanor shrugged and turned back to the TV just in time to see the boy land safely on the spacecraft. "He made it!!" she exclaimed.

"Told you so" Brittany murmured. She sighed as Jim took off on the ship, the wind whipping through his short brown locks. The movie was pretty good but a space ship could only be over thrown so many times before it eventually became…boring. She turned her attention to the others who were still engrossed in the movie. They gasped as the cyborg took aim with his laser gun. _No matter how many times the stupid robot shoots at him the boy's still going to get awa_y, she grumbled.

Brittany sat thumping her leg impatiently for a few more minutes. She watched as the boy slid under a bush, hiding from the alien with green drool dripping from his mouth, then as he ran avoiding several lasers that were shot at him. Finally she had had enough. Brittany leaped to her feet and slowly walked out of the room.

--

In the other room, Alvin was completely absorbed in his video game. His character was now attempting to throw a large barrel over his head. Alvin's lips were pierced and his eyes strained as if he was attempting completely the task himself. The barrel flew into the air but shortly afterwards it was caught by the opposing enemy (a green gecko) and hurled back at him.

"You're doing that wrong" a voice said from behind him. Alvin yelped in surprise. He turned around and there was Brittany.

"What would you know?" Alvin asked.

"Enough" Brittany answered, taking the controller from him. "You're not supposed to throw the barrel at him. You're supposed to jump on it and ride it over him. Like…this…"

Brittany hit several buttons on the controller and the man on the screen leaped onto the barrel. He ran in place causing the barrel to roll forward flattening the gecko like a pancake.

"See?" Brittany said.

"Wow. How come I didn't get that?" he asked scratching his head.

"Because it requires the use of your brain" Brittany answered. She looked down at Alvin and her face immediately softened "I mean… it took me a while to get it. We have this game at home." Brittany explained.

"Did you finish it?" he asked.

"No, but I did make it to level twenty-five!" Brittany announced.

"Cool!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brittany agreed smiling.

The two grew quiet, an awkward hush developing in between them; both waiting for the other to break the silence.

"Brittany?" Alvin finally asked, looking down at his hands.

"Yea" Brittany answered, as she took a seat next to him on the floor.

"You really _**were**_good at the audition" Alvin commented.

"Thanks. We worked really hard" Brittany said. "And you were too"

Alvin smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry I started that stupid fight in the first place. It was all my fault."

"Yeah, it was." Brittany agreed. Alvin looked up at Brittany angrily. "Well… I guess it was kinda my fault too" she sighed.

"So do you want to try this thing again?" he asked.

" Try what?" Brittany questioned.

"Try being a group again." He explained. "We had much more fun when we were working with you guys…girls. And… we'll have a better chance of winning if we combine our forces."

"Well… I guess you're right. But I'll have to think about it." Brittany told him.

"Ok…" Alvin sighed.

Brittany taped her chin for a few moments as if pondering the thought. A sudden broad smile crept onto her face.

"Ok. I thought about it!" Brittany exclaimed. "Let's do it. But you have to promise not to be such a show off."

"And you have to promise not to be such a no-it-all." Alvin added.

"Deal" they both said at once.

"Now let's go tell the others." Brittany said.

Alvin stood up then stuck out his hand. Brittany grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. They smiled at each other and walked out of the room hand in hand.

**N/A: Did that sound stupid? I asked my little sister (Who's only 12 but I read her almost every story I write. She's like me advisor. lol) and she said it was a bit mushy. Then I rewrote that part. Hope it's better now. Yeah, I take advice from a 12 year old. Got a problem with that?! lol**

--

Eleanor pulled her knees to her chest. She hated this part of movie. They had finally found Treasure Planet. There was gold and jewels everywhere. _Brittany would like that. _The heroes ran through a field of shinning gems grabbing handfuls of it. The wacky scientist gasped at the wealth and placed three ruby rings around his fingers and a cluster of golden necklaces around his scrawny neck.

And then they found the skeleton of the man who had made all of this. That was the scary part. She almost expected the bones to jump out and come to life but they didn't. Instead a booby-trap went off. The planet began to collapse or explode or close up or whatever it did and the heroes leaped to their feet and began fleeing for their lives. Eleanor turned to look at her sister who was covering her eyes. _It wasn't THAT scary, _she thought. And as she turned back towards the TV something caught her eye. Someone.

There standing at the door were Brittany and Alvin. Wait. Were they holding hands? Eleanor rubbed her eyes; she had to be seeing things. Then the chipette blinked a few times but she found that was she was seeing was real. Brittany and Alvin were defiantly…holding hands.

"Ugh…guys?" she asked them questioningly.

Now everyone had turned their attention to Brittany and Alvin; the movie discarded for now. The two quickly stepped away from each other, blushing wildly. Brittany starred in the opposite direction of Alvin as if transfixed with the paint on the wall. Alvin quickly shook off his embarrassment and turned to address the group.

"Me and Brittany were talking and we decided that maybe it would be best if we teamed up again." Alvin explained.

"So you finally decided to stop being like a complete idiot and act mature for a change?" Simon asked, pushing his glasses back with the tip of his finger.

"Why I outta…" Alvin grumbled.

"I think it's a great idea!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Me too" Theodore and Jeanette agreed at once.

"It's settled then?" Brittany asked.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Cool! Then let's do it!" Alvin cried.

"Right" Jeanette said.

"As soon as the movie's over!!" Eleanor added.

Brittany sighed. She took her seat beside the couch and idly tapped her fingers against the floor. _BORRRRRINNNGGG_

* * *

**TADA!! That's it for now.****But I promise promise promise to write more later! So what did you think? What was your favorite part? What would you like to see in the story? What song should they perform? The suggestion box is always open people!!**


	5. The Big Break

_**Ok, here's the next chapter. The REAL chapter five lol! READ! Oh and let me thank DC's Princess right now for the idea! You'll see what I mean later. YOU ROCK GIRL :)**_

"Alvin, that's my part of the song" Theodore complained.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. Too bright to be indoors so the group had elected to practice outside on the Miller's lawn. Practice had actually been going pretty well. All the dance steps had been learned quickly and easily. Everything seemed to be going great…up until now that is.

"I know." Alvin answered turning to his younger brother. "But it's_** my**_ favorite part of the song"

"But we already decided the parts" Jeanette said.

"And you're supposed to be doing the harmony" Simon added.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about that," Alvin said. "And the solo really is the most important part. And since I do have the best singing voice…."

"But" Eleanor interrupted. "Theodore can hit those really high notes."

"I can hit high notes!" Alvin exclaimed. And with that he belted out a powerful high 'C'. The group cringed and covered their ears.

"You're not doing the part and that's that!" Brittany yelled.

"You're not the bossa me!" Alvin yelled back.

"Wanna bet!?" Brittany challenged.

"YEAH!" Alvin cried.

Jeanette quickly stepped in between the two raging chipmunks.

"You guys promised you wouldn't fight anymore" she said.

"I think Alvin's right." Simon declared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the blue chipmunk. Their eyebrows shot up and their mouths dropped in awe. "WHAT?!" they all asked at once.

"I think Alvin's right." Simon repeated, turning to his younger brother. "But you deserve something better than the solo."

"What's better than the solo?" Alvin asked.

"The harmony" Simon said making his way over.

"The harmony?!" Alvin repeated in shock.

"Yes. Listen, Alvin" the chipmunk said lowering his voice. "Solos are great and all but the harmony makes the song without it the whole thing falls to pieces. It's the most important part."

"The most important part…."

"And you're the best person for the job"

"I am?"

"You are"

"I AM!" Alvin turned to the rest of the group, a broad smile on his face. "On second thought, Theodore you can have the solo. I'm gonna stick with the harmony for this part of the song.

Brittany shrugged. "Ok, I guess that's settled. Any more problems?" Brittany asked, pausing. "Good. Then let's get back to work."

--

"What happened?!" Brittany demanded.

Brittany Miller was just inside Mrs. Newman's classroom door. And right in front of her stood Alvin IN CUTCHES. _This can't be happening, Brittany thought. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! _

"Oh my gosh!" Jeanette gasped. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"What happen?!" Brittany yelled again.

"I was just practicing and-"Alvin said.

"Practicing!" Brittany stormed, interrupting him. "How did you do THAT practicing?!" she said pointing to the bright red cast that was on his leg.

"He was "practicing" on the furniture" Simon explained.

Alvin sighed. "I didn't time the jump from the bookshelf to my bed right, ok? It was a simple mistake."

"What? Did Dave drop you on your head when you were a baby like a couple dozen times?!" Brittany screamed. "What were you doing climbing up on a bookshelf!!"

"I didn't climb on it, I'm not that dumb." Alvin said.

"Oh, that's a relief." Jeanette said, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I jumped on it from the dresser." Alvin explained.

"Yea, that explains everything…" Eleanor joked, rolling her eyes.

"What were you thinking!?" Brittany demanded. "No! I don't want to know what you were thinking! Because you weren't thinking about anything! You never think! What are we gonna do now, huh? All the parts have to be rewritten. I have to come up with new choreography! We have to find a new song!!"

"Hey, I can still be in the show!" Alvin exclaimed.

"How?! You can't even walk, let alone dance! Sorry, but you're benched!" Brittany yelled. "And now we have to start all over! I have to give out new parts! We've only got four day now! Four days to come up with a completely new routine and perfect it all because pretty boy over there couldn't keep his feet on the floor! I can't believe this!"

Brittany continued to yell and scream as she walked to her desk. Jeanette sighed again before walking after her sister. Just before Brittany sat down she shot a look at Alvin. "You're going to pay for this, Deville." she snarled before turning back to Jeanette.

Alvin gulped and turned to Simon. "So you think she's mad?" he asked his brother.

Simon shrugged. "Well, she took it better than I thought she would." he murmured as he took his seat.

Alvin limped to his own desk and settled down next to Theodore. He looked up at Brittany who sat in the row just in front of him scribbling away at a piece of paper. She chewed on the end of her eraser for a minute then scratched out what she had just written. _She couldn't stay mad forever, right?_

Brittany suddenly whipped around in her chair. "Alvin, since you're not helping us with the Talent Show any more could you at LEAST help us find your replacement?!" she asked.

"Ma-ma-my replacement" Alvin stuttered.

"So your brain DOES work. Yes, your replacement. There is absolutely no way any of this stuff is gonna work if we don't have a sixth member!" Brittany exclaimed. "So we need to replace you. Is that ok?"

"No, it is not ok!" Alvin cried. "You can't replace me!"

"Alvin, Brittany" Mrs. Newman called drawing their attention forward. "You can finish your conversation later. Right now let's concentrate on our verbs shall we?"

"Yes, Miss Newman" Alvin and Brittany chorused.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you?!" Brittany growled at Alvin, before turning around in her seat.

"Brittany, since you're so chatty today could you tell us a verb?" Mrs. Newman asked.

"Certainly, Miss Newman" Brittany answered. "Break, as in Alvin's leg won't be the only thing he'll break if we don't win"

"Uh…very good Brittany" Mrs. Newman said sighing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newman" Brittany said smiling sweetly at her teacher.

"Ok, now let's talk about adjectives. Anyone have any examples?" Mrs. Newman asked her class.

"Pretty" Jeanette offered.

"Green" Eleanor added.

"Ugly, stupid, goofy" Brittany exclaimed, her voice getting higher with each word. "idiotic, mean, uncaring, talentless…"

"Mean, bossy, angry, short tempered, stupid, loud" Alvin yelled back.

"selfish, brainless, dumb, cold, stupid…" Brittany cried.

"Alvin, Brittany. One more outburst and I'm sending you to the principal's office, got that?!" Mrs. Newman exclaimed.

"Sorry, Miss Newman" Alvin and Brittany chorused together.

They both slumped in their seats. Brittany turned back to her piece of paper and began writing down names of people that could join them for the Talent Show.

* * *

**WOHOO! Ok, I don't know about you but I loved that chapter. It was a bit short but it was pretty good. I just read it all the way through and it was kinda funny. But do you think I'm making Alvin a little too mean? lol. He always starts ALL of the fights and in this story Brittany seems to be really nice and caring. And she only gets into fights when provoked by Alvin. So what do you think? Hm…?**


	6. Like or Like Like

_Ok, guys. I know this is the longest I have went without an update but I was procratinating...big time. But here it is **finally**. Jeanette is my favorite chipette, so I _

_decided...drumroll please... to make this chapter about her. I'm taking a short break from AlvinxxBrittany. And I don't mean to shoot myself down before you even read _

_this chapter but... I don't like it. I mean, I like what happens... but I don't like the way it's written. But after putting it off for so long I didn't feel like rewriting anything. so _

_you be the judge I guess. Tell me what you think. _

* * *

"Yes and what are you talents?" Jeanette asked. She held a transparent blue clipboard in front of her, a pencil behind her right ear.

The chipettes and chipmunks were sitting at a table they had dragged out from the lunch room. A swarm of kids stood clustered around them.

Jeanette sighed. She would rather have just gone on with the show without a 6th person. They could probably pick up the slack, right? The key to performing well (other than talent) was trust and teamwork. How could they possible trust someone they barely knew?

--

--

--

It was recess. And the chipettes and chipmunks were spending it interviewing what Brittany called "Potential Associates". A lot of the kids who didn't make tryouts were anxious to give it another go. They had seen at least thirty acts and so far, most of which…well sucked.

There was Crissy Weinberger who did a cheer. It was great, Jeanette admitted. She jumped and twirled, pumping her fists at them. She hit back flip after back flip a huge grin on her face the whole time. She yelled and screamed as she leaped into the air and danced on the balance beam. But there was just one problem…she didn't sing. Eleanor sighed as she drew a big red X over Crissy's name.

Then there was Lacy Marlin. Lacy was big on performing. Her mom was Tracie, the famous R&B singer. Lacy had even appeared on Oprah when they did a special on music artists and their children. Lacy actually busted out singing in the middle of the show. She was courageous, daring, and determined. Everything it took to make it to the top. Every except…TALENT.

Unfortunately Lacy didn't get even one drop of her mom's singing gene. So when she stepped in front of the group with a smirk on her face and a mic in her hand, they all cringed. They watched as Lacy sang her heart out; waving her hands this way and that, moving her feet to the beat of the song. Luckily it only lasted forty-five seconds before a very aggravated chipette interrupted her with a "Thank you".

And then there was Raphael. He was a tall Latino boy with golden almond skin and wavy midnight black hair. His lips curled into a smile as he approached the group. He pulled a single red rose from behind his back and held it out towards the girls.

"Uh…Thanks" Brittany said rolling her eyes. "I have so many fans" she whispered to Eleanor.

Brittany's mouth suddenly dropped, as she watched Raphael walk right pass her and give the rose to…Jeanette. Eleanor snickered into her hand.

"A flower…" he said offering the rose to her. "For my flower"

**N/A: Corny, I know. But he's supposed to be!!**

"Me?" Jeanette questioned, her voice quaking with disbelief.

"Of course," Raphael answered. "You are the prettiest girl in school"

"Really…?" Jeanette asked, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Yea…really" Raphael replied, holding out the flower to her again.

"Thank you." Jeanette finally said taking the rose from him.

Simon crossed his hands over his chest and gritted his teeth._ What was up with this guy? Who did he think he was? And why was he talking to Jeanette? Did she really like him like him? Like as in more than a friend like him. And why did he care anyway? It's not like he like liked Jeanette or anything… because he didn't… They were just friends. He wasn't the only one who had a problem with Raphael, right?_

Simon glanced at his brothers for an answer. Alvin stretched and let out a powerful yawn and Theodore hadn't even bothered to look up. He was filtering through a bag of gummy worms he had snuck out from lunch. _They weren't even paying attention!!_

"Aren't you supposed to be…doing something?" Simon asked the boy.

"Oh, yea" Raphael said blushing. "Sorry" He turned to Brittany. "I'm going to sing a song."

"Great…now go ahead with it already" Brittany sighed. " We don't have all day"

"Alright" Raphael nodded. With that he opened his mouth and began to sing, unleashing a strong and angelic voice.

**N/A: And because I love Disney so much…. ******** You may recognize this from 'Tarzan'**

"Come stop you're crying…It'll be alright…. Just take my hand… Hold it tight" As Raphael sung he took hold of Jeanette's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "I will protect you from…all around you. I will be here… Don't you cry..." Raphael pulled Jeanette to him so that they were mere inches apart. He stared into her eyes longingly as he sang. She blinked back at him in confusion.

"For one so small… You seem so strong… My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…" he sung wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "This bond between us… can't be broken… I will be here… Don't you cry…"

"Cause you'll be in my heart… Yes, you'll be in my heart…From this day on. Now and forever more…" Raphael sang, hitting a perfect high C.

"You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say…. You'll be here in my heart. Always…" he finished holding Jeanette against his chest.

"Ok, I think you can let her go now" Simon exclaimed springing from his chair. He grabbed Jeanette by her hand and yanked her away from Raphael.

"That was really good, Ralph." Eleanor said, standing up. "The best we've seen all day."

"He wasn't _**that **_good" Simon muttered under his breath.

"Since we _**have **_to find a replacement because of our musical bonehead over there… "Brittany said gesturing to Alvin. " I defiantly think you're the best match. Of course I'll have to talk it over with everyone"

"Sure" Raphael replied with a smile. "I'll let you guys talk" He turned and slowly walked away from them.

"So what do you think?" Brittany asked once Raphael was safely out of earshot.

"I think he's great!" Theodore exclaimed.

"He's perfect for the job!" Eleanor agreed.

"Yea, not that he's better than me or anything. Because NO ONE is better than me… but….he's pretty good" Alvin admitted.

"He's awesome!" Eleanor cried.

"Let's not get carried away" Alvin said shaking his head. "I'M the ONLY awesome one around here."

"I don't like him" Simon said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Jeanette questioned. "I thought he was kinda nice."

"I just don't."Simon insisted, turning away from Jeanette.

"I think Jeanette has a crush on him…" Brittany teased.

"No I don't!" Jeanette protested, trying to hide the smile that was rapidly forming on her lips.

"Then he sure has one on you…" Eleanor cried, grinning.

"I… gotta go" Simon said quickly turning away from the group.

Jeanette frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"I…I… Mrs. Newman wanted to see me about something. I forgot about it until now." Simon explained as he walked away.

"But we haven't even voted yet!" Alvin yelled back at him.

"Whatever you guys decide is ok with me…" Simon called back before turning towards the school.

"What's with him?" Brittany asked. "He's acting almost as weird as Alvin."

"I don't know, maybe he's-"Alvin suddenly stopped, his face turned beet red. "HEY! I'M NOT WEIRD!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked away with her sisters following swiftly behind her.

"Jeanette" a voice called from the across the blacktop.

Jeanette looked up at the sound of her name and peered around the playground, her eyes stopping on Raphael. He smiled at her and gave a small wave. She smiled back. _Did she like him? _Jeanette wasn't really sure. She didn't know him. He was nice enough…and he obviously liked her. But did she like him? Jeanette shrugged as she waved back. With all the time they'd be spending together during practices, not to mention the actual talent show she was sure to find out.

--

--

--

"Where were you?!" Alvin demanded.

Alvin and Theodore had been sitting in their room waiting for Simon for what seemed like forever. Not only had he left recess without even bothering to vote, but during class he had all out ignored his brothers. Alvin tried several times to to talk to him but Simon quickly brushed him off. Then afterschool he had mumbled something a science test and left for the library.

"I told you. I went to the library to study for the science test" Simon replied.

"Science test? I don't remember anything about a science test. Do you Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"No" Theodore replied looking up at his brother.

"You probably just weren't listening when Mrs. Newman mentioned it" Simon reasoned.

"Fine. Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that we voted and Raphael is gonna replace me" Alvin explained.

"I don't care." Simon said.

"I know he's not…the best, but we'll just have to make do" he said.

"Sure." Simon said, shrugging.

"But when my leg heals I'm back on center stage! End of discussion and we're getting Ricky to the curb!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You mean Raphael?" Theodore asked.

"Him too." Alvin declared, hopping across the Maplewood floor to his bed.

Alvin swung his bandaged leg over the side of his bed and propped it on a pillow. "So…" he asked his older brother. "What do you think of that Ralph guy?"

"I already told you" Simon answered stubbornly.

"But you didn't tell me why." Alvin pointed out. "Why don't you like him?"

"He seems really nice." Theodore said, springing up from his seat on the floor.

"He's full of himself!" Simon cried. "And he thinks everyone likes him! Did you see the way he looked at Jeanette? He's a creep. And I don't like him."

"What did you just say?" Alvin asked.

"He's a creep" Simon repeated.

"No. Before that. What did you say?" Alvin questioned, sitting up in bed.

"I asked if you saw the way he looked at…Jeanette." Simon said slowly.

"AH HA!" Alvin cried. "I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?!" Simon asked.

"You like Jeanette." Alvin declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"She's our friend, Alvin." Simon sighed. "Of course I like her. You really can be so immature sometimes."

"But you like _like _her." Alvin said with a smirk.

"No I don't" Simon insisted. "This is nonsense. I'm going into the kitchen to get something to eat And with that Simon walked out the room, Theodore jumped up and quickly followed after him.

"Wait for me!" Alvin cried scrambling up from his spot on the mattress. He grabbed one of his crutches and began hopping across the room for the other, which lay idle on the floor next to the bookshelf. Carefully poising himself on the crutch, Alvin bent down to pick up its twin but only to find that his hands came up just a few inches short. Alvin bent a bit farther and he tumbled down to the floor. He lay on the ground for a moment and sighed. "Isn't somebody going to help me up!!" he yelled to no one in particular. Alvin groaned as he crawled to his feet being carefully not to step on his left leg.

--

--

--

All three chipettes were lying flat on their backs in the middle of the Miller's living room. They had returned home from school not thirty minutes ago and we already bored beyond reason. Usually around this time they would be with the boys practicing for the talent show. But with Alvin's broken leg or sprained ankle or whatever it was that he had theywere already down one member. And then Simon had bailed on them."For the library; of all things" Brittany added, rolling her eyes.

There was nothing to do. Jeanette would normally spend this time doing a math problem or pouring over the latest Nina Draper novel but no homework had been assigned that day and Jeanette had left her book at the Deville's. Eleanor would have gotten out her soccer ball and practiced her dribbling but the ball had been lost in their backyard weeks ago. And Brittany…Brittany was just plain…bored.

That's where Miss Miller came in. The woman noticed the young munks had come home from school without even bothering to drop by the boy's house as they usual did. And then she had watched them out of the corner of her eye as they sat in the middle of the floor doing nothing, when she suddenly got an idea. The woman quickly pulled out a large bag of flour and her recipe book before calling the girls into the room.

In a flash Miss Miller had the girls at work, baking and preparing a snack. Brittany was standing at the kitchen table, standing on a chair, stirring a large pitcher of lemonade with a long wooden spoon. Jeanette and Eleanor were across the room with Miss Miller frosting a cake. Eleanor dipped her pinky finger in the bowl of homemade icing and placed it in her mouth. "Buttermilk!" she exclaimed. "My favorite" Jeanette nodded in agreement as she took a jar of sprinkles in her hand and proceed to shower the cake with green, pink, and blue hearts.

"DONE" Brittany declared spinning around in here chair.

"So are we," Miss Miller said, picking up the round, two layer masterpiece and placing it in the center of the table. Jeanette ran right behind her carrying a neat stack of saucers. "Be careful with those, Jeanette" Miss Miller warned.

As if on cue, Jeanette stepped on her loose shoelace and tumbled down to the ground sending the plates flying. Miss Miller gasped at thought of her good china falling and crashing into a million pieces. Eleanor quickly leaped into action and caught each and every one of the plates in her hand.

"Got it" Eleanor called back to the group, as she carried the plates to her mother.

Miss Miller sighed with relief as she took them from her and placed a small slice of cake on each one. She smiled and reminded the girls to mind their manners before slipping out of the room.

Brittany took a giant gulp of her lemonade before turning to her sisters and asking, "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

"He seems nice enough" Eleanor offered taking a bite from her cake.

"And Jeanette likes him" Brittany smirked looking over at her sister.

Jeanette let out a cough. "What?" she gasped.

"You like him." Brittany repeated, crossing her arms confidently across her chest.

"No I don't." Jeanette said, shaking her head.

"Sure…you don't." Brittany murmured. "And Alvin's actually going to do his book report right after Theodore joins the track team." she added sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Jeanette pouted.

"Fine," Brittany sighed. "Then that leaves one question unanswered."

"What?" Eleanor asked, taking another humongous bite of her cake.

"If Jeanette doesn't like Raphael…." Brittany prompted. "Who does she like?"

"Yea," Eleanor agreed. "Who do you like?"

Jeanette blushed and looked down at her plate. "No one… I don't like anyone."

"I don't like anyone" Brittany mocked. "Jeanette, I know you well enough to tell when you're LYING"

Jeanette bit her lip and anxiously twiddled her fork between her fingers. She gazed up, shooting Eleanor a nervous glance before looking back down at her plate.

"I think we have a real shot at winning the talent show even without Alvin. " Eleanor said. "Don't you, Brittany?"

"Were there ever any doubts?!" Brittany exclaimed. "We are only the best piece of talent in the whole school. The other guys don't stand a chance!"

Jeanette smiled, silently thanking Eleanor for the change in subject. She hated this. She hated lying, especially towards her sisters. Her stomach churned with guilt. Was the lie so important? More important that her own family? And was it really a lie if she wasn't sure of the truth herself?

Jeanette shook her head. It wasn't really a lie. Nope. Not a lie at all.

_Ok, there it is. As I said before. I seriously think that this chapter was written poorly... maybe I took on too much at once (I also have like 10 other ongoing projects) or _

_maybe this should tell me something. Like maybe I'm not that good of a writer...of course that won't stop me from writing. I'll just try harder next chapter. But what do you _

_think. You are the reader after all. Maybe I am being too hard on myself. This review I got for one of my stories really got to me... and I mean **really **got to me. And I'd like _

_take their stupid "advice" and shove it up their stuck up butt. whatever. you know the drill REVIEW!_


	7. FULL OF HIMSELF!

**SCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOL**

Hey, Jeanette " Raphael said as he sat his lunch tray down next to hers.

Jeanette blushed and stared down at her turkey burger.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invite Ralph over to our table for lunch." Brittany announced. Without waiting for a response Brittany reached over the table and handed Raphael several sheets of paper. "These are our music sheets. Read them. Memorize them. And live them. And if you mess up." Brittany's eyes slanted and her eyebrows furrowed, "Your dead" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you think you're…?" Eleanor tapped her chin, choosing her words carefully. "Taking this a little too seriously"

"No" Brittany snapped. "I don't."

"We have practice at our house RIGHT after school. No excuses. And EV-ERYBODY better be there. We can't afford to lose another day!" Brittany exclaimed. "And Seville?"

Alvin snatched a fry from Theodore's tray and glanced up at Brittany. "What?" he asked.

"You're coming too." Brittany told him.

"Huh? Why? It's not like I'm going to be doing anything!" Alvin cried. "Plus, I have stuff planned and I-"

"That was an order not a request" Brittany interrupted, taking a large gulp from her milk carton.

"Who died and made you queen?!" Alvin yelled, challenging Brittany. "I don't take orders from ANYONE."

Brittany looked up at Alvin, her eyes narrowing. "Your coming." she repeated. Alvin stared right back at her, neither one of them blinked for a full ten seconds. Finally realizing defeat, Alvin turned away.

"FINE!" he exclaimed. "But only because you guys would be NOWHERE without me."

"For your INFORMATION," Brittany exclaimed sliding back her chair. "The only reason why YOU'RE coming is so you can help Raphael with his part!" Brittany yelled jabbing her finger in his face.

"Yeah! RIGHT!" Alvin shouted. "Admit it! You NEED me!!"

"Like I need the flu!" Brittany shot back.

"Then why do I have to come?!" Alvin demanded.

"Fine" Brittany snarled. "If you don't want to come…don't come."Brittany dropped down in her chair. "Don't come…" she repeated, grasping her fork in her hand. "See if I care!"

Brittany growled as she repeatedly stabbed her chicken nugget with her fork. Eleanor sighed. If Brittany didn't care what Alvin did, she thought. Then why was she always ordering him around? And why were they always getting into stupid arguments? Because she's Brittany, Eleanor reasoned, answering her own question.

"No." Alvin answered suddenly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm coming…but it's not like it's not because you told me or anything. Because if that's what you're thinking…your wrong…because that's not why"

"Then why?!" Brittany asked, her gaze meeting his. She raised her eyebrow, questioningly.

"I don't have to explain myself to YOU!" Alvin declared.

"Fine" Brittany growled, plunging her plastic spork into her green Jell-O and shoving it into her mouth.

Jeanette shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hated when Alvin and Brittany fought. But this was different. It was almost as if…Alvin had just given up that fight. But no, that couldn't be right? Of course things had gotten really weird with those two since…well since the group made up. Since they had been caught…holding hands. They didn't like each other, did they? Jeanette glance turn from Alvin back to Brittany. She shook her head. No…of course not.

When Jeanette jumped up to throw her tray away, Raphael jumped with her. "I'll come with you…" he offered.

Simon immediately sprang up from his chair, "She's not helpless you know. She can throw away her trash without help!" he exclaimed.

Jeanette smiled. "No, it's alright Simon. I could use the company…" she reasoned.

"Then I'll come with you too!" Simon suggested springing forward.

"But you're not even done." Raphael said, glancing down at the blue clad chipmunk. He motioned to his tray which still had an apple and a turkey sandwich with one bite taken out of it.

"I'm done" Simon insisted, lifting his plate from the table.

The three quickly began walking away with Raphael leading. He stood a mere two inches from Jeanette, and kept smiling at her. _Why the heck was he smiling?! _Simon walked closely behind, struggling to keep up.

Alvin turned away from his brother's slowly disappearing figure and looked back at the group. He took his cap off, shook it out, and replaced it. "If I didn't know any better I could swear Simon had a thing for Jeanette" he said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Good thing you know better" she murmured taking another slurp from her milk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked, questioningly.

Brittany shrugged. "What do you think it means?"

"I think," Alvin exclaimed, his voice getting high with every word spoken. "I don't like your tone"

Brittany cleared her throat. "How's this?" she asked in a higher, much squeaker voice.

Eleanor giggled into the palm of her hand. She glanced up at the clock; recess was only a few minutes away. She should have been excited, but she wasn't. Brittany was serious about this thing. She would probably make the girls sit through the entire recess…rehearsing.

She loved her sister, she really did. But sometimes…sometimes Brittany just got on her nerves. There she admitted it. Brittany got on her nerves. See? She said it again. It was ok, right? Sisters were supposed to bug each other. It was like an unwritten rule…or maybe it _was_ written somewhere, Eleanor wasn't sure.

The days, hours, minutes, and seconds to the talent show were ticking away quickly. Brittany couldn't let her team falter just because of Alvin's carelessness. And that's what it was, her team. Sure Alvin usually led, but this is where she shined. Brittany loved really getting into her projects. Sure she wasn't as good at planning at Jeanette or Simon, but she still had a lot to offer. And this time she was the boss. This time she called the shots. Brittany smiled bravely as she dropped her tray in the waist bin and turned to the group.

"Ok, guys! Let's get started!" She announced her grin widening.

**ALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKS**

"Isn't this song a litte…"

"A little what?" Alvin asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"A little old school" Raphael finished.

"So!" Simon cried, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "What's wrong with it?"

"Calm down, dude" Raphael said, placing his arm on Simon's shoulder. "I was just saying-"

"Well don't." Simon growled, shrugging his hand off and stepping away.

"No, wait Simon. Let's hear what he's got to say" Eleanor said, leaping up from her sitting position on the floor.

The group grew quiet. Raphael shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. "Well…" Brittany finally asked.

Raphael looked up. "Hmm…what…?"

"What have you got to say!" she cried, flinging her arms out.

"I just meant that…" he started. "That while the 'Witch Doctor'" he said, making air quotes. "Is a really great song… it really is… It just isn't…"

"Just isn't what?" Simon asked.

"It just isn't the type of song for kids our age." Raphael decided. "That's song so…60s…"

"That's because it was made in the 60s" Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Right. And I'm sure it was a great song in its day but…now kids just aren't in to that." Raphael said.

"And you would know this because you have two albums that went DOUBLE platinum?" Simon asked.

"Oh wait, that was us!" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon grinned. _This is how it should be, he thought. The chipmunks and the chipettes vs. the world. His friends had finally realized what he had known all along, Raphael was EVIL. Well…not "evil". But he was defiantly utterly, and completely, full of himself. And he had all of them…all of his friends, eating out of the palm of his hand. Until now that is. Now they were on his side. Now they-_

"Raphael's right"

_**What Now?**_

"What!" Simon exclaimed.

"Raphael's right" Jeanette repeated.

"Yea, if we want this, really want this." Brittany encouraged.

"Not to mention the prize money!" Alvin added.

Brittany rolled her eyes before continuing. "Then we need all the help we can get"

"You guys CAN'T be serious!" Simon exclaimed.

"I'm not only serious, I'm… I'm…" Brittany tapped her chin, racking her brain. "What's that word I'm looking for?"

"REALLY?" Eleanor guessed.

"Super?" Alvin asked.

" Very?" Theodore asked.

"Exceedingly?" Simon guessed.

"What?" they all said at once, stopping to stare at Simon.

"Exceedingly" Jeanette repeated. "To an unusual degree… it's a synonym for very." she explained.

"No…that's not it." Brittany sighed. "Oh well! I'll figure it out later!"

"So…we're changing our song?" Jeanette asked.

"We don't have time to learn a new one." Brittany pointed out.

"I could teach you guys a real easy one…" Raphael offered.

"Didn't you hear her? We don't have time" Simon said.

"Can we do 'everything's gonna be alright'?!" Eleanor asked, her eyes sparkling.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, Ellie." she sighed.

"Don't worry guys. I'll teach you one of my favorite songs. It's really fun and super easy" Raphael suggested.

"Fine" Brittany nodded. "We'll try it."

"Ok!" Raphael said with a slick smile. "It goes like this…"

ALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKSALVINANDTHECHIPMUNKS

_And there you have it. The awesomeness of me. What do you think? Oh and while I'm at it let me just thank the even cooler reviews I got. You guys rock my world. _

**ASOUEandAATCrules**: Where to start. dudette, you are amazing. Thank you so much for the support both on youtube

and on fanfic. I know I told you this before but you rock!! lol. Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter of both my

stories and for every little conversation we have on youtube!!

**ChipmunkGal101: **Thanks for the advice and I will. Now let me thank YOU for the ongoing support through every single

chapter. I've been slowly getting over what that ignorant pie head said...Mostly by doing tae bo and kick boxing picturing

their head at the other side of my foot. lol

**DiceRox09: **THANK YOU!! I like how you broke it down for me…what you liked and what you hoped to see. You are

one extraordinary dude, dudette! lol.  thank you for every single review you've written. and rock on!! lol

**lunalovesdracoandracolovesluna: **Not as fast as I wanted to but… once again I have no

excuse, lol. I've just been…EVERYTHING! Well anyways I hope you keep reviewing a you

love love love this chapter! THANX

**Girl4Christ15: **Or DC Princess whatever you're calling yourself these days. Thank you for

reviewing this and every single chapter in this story and my other story. Thank you.

Thank you. Thank you. I can't say that enough today!! 

**EVERYBODY: **You guys are all amazing, remarkable, astonishing fanfic people!! I

appreciate every single review you guys send me. Oh and to address the issue over the whole deville vs. Seville thing. As I told some of you. I totally spaced and called Alvin, Deville.So thanx once again guys and as Demi Lavota (WHO CAN'T ACT WORTH CRAP BTW) says "WE ROCK! WE ROCK! WE ROCK ON!"


	8. Wardrobe Change Anyone?

**NEW CHAPTER STARTS IN **_3…2…1…__**hit it guys!!**_

_**--**_

"Do I HAVE to where this?" Theodore sighed looking at himself in the tall full length mirror. He pulled at the ruffled cuff of his sleeve and smoothed out the baby blue shirt.

"I agree with Theodore… Are costume changes _really _necessary?" Simon asked; lift his glasses up to the light. He carefully wiped the lenses with a clean white cloth before placing them on the brink of his nose.

"I don't know…" Alvin murmured, crackling with laughter. "I think you guys look…cute."

"I don't." Brittany snorted. "Are you sure this is the way they did it your old school, Raphael?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I'm positive."

All seven children stared blankly there reflections. Each of them wore a pastel striped shirt (or in the girl's case, dress) with white lacey ruffles at the shoulder and wrist. The dresses blouses were dived from the skirt with a think yellow band. Jeanette grimaced at her double. She was as open to change as anybody. But this…

"This is stupid!!"

Jeanette turned expecting to see Brittany stomping around but instead saw Eleanor throwing her sunhat to the ground and stepping on it with the back of her heel. "I'm not wearing this!" she exclaimed.

"It's the traditional-"

"I don't care!" Eleanor stormed, her temperature rising. "I'm not wearing this stupid, ugly, dress in front of the whole school."

"Actually the Talent Show will be performed for the entire neighborhood" Simon corrected.

"Then I'm defiantly not wearing it! Sorry Ralph" She added, apologetically.

"Don't call me Ralph. And I don't suppose you have a better idea?" Raphael questioned.

"Yes, in fact I do." Eleanor exclaimed, brushing off her dress. "We could sing-"

"No, Ellie" Brittany sighed. "Let's just do it his way for now, but…" she turned to glare at Raphael. "No costumes!" Brittany growled tossing her hat at him.

"Why don't we do a song from my favorite musical?" Jeanette suggested.

**N/A: **And also my favorite musical…surprise, surprise

"And that is?" Alvin asked, his impatience growing by the second.

Jeanette turned to flip on the TV where Bernadette Peters, Tim Curry, and Carol Burnett were sliding down a staircase banister while singing to the high paced beat of ….

_EASY STREET…. EASY STREET…THAT'S WHERE WERE GONNA…THAT'S WHERE WERE GONNA…THAT'S WHERE WERE GONNA-_

"Now this is stupid"

Jeanette turned to look up at Raphael, her emerald green eyes widening. _Was he calling her stupid or just her idea? But if it was her idea then he obviously also thought the person who created it stupid… And did this mean…he didn't like her. She had always thought she was smart. She was the first to finish her homework. She could easily work out math problems in her head that Brittany required a calculator to do. Sure she wasn't a genius but…was she…stupid? _"What?" Jeanette asked, her lip beginning to quiver.

The boy was quick to recover. He took her by the hand looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm not calling _you _stupid, love. Just the idea…you get it don't you? I just think that we need something a bit different if we're going to win this thing. You understand…don't you, Jeanette?" he asked, pleading with his eyes.

Jeanette nodded slowly and Raphael embraced her in a hug. "Ok, then. Don't cry, alright? Please don't cry." he murmured.

While Jeanette had immediately forgiven him, Brittany wasn't so quick to forget. Her usual calming ocean eyes had transformed into a raging storm. _How dare he!? She had put up with his crap long enough and now…now he had gone too far. No one. __**NO ONE **__messed with __**her**__ sisters. _Brittany stepped forward, about to make a move when Alvin blocked her path with his crutch.

"Move out of the way" she ordered. Brittany was about to shove the red clad chipmunk to the side when he caught her shoulder. She was about to say more when nodded at Simon who was already advancing towards Raphael.

She watched as Simon reached forward and yanked Raphael up by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. Alvin wobbled over behind him.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Alvin demanded.

"What is your problem?!" Simon questioned, his eyes growling with furry.

"I-I- was just try to help" Raphael stammered.

"Yeah, right!" Brittany shouted from behind Alvin.

"I'm tired of taking advice from a no-talent-has-been!" Alvin cried, flinging out his arms. He lost his balance for a moment and toppled to the side. Brittany caught his hand in hers and pulled him back up.

"Technically he would have actually had to get somewhere to be a 'has been'" Brittany corrected him.

"Listen guys. I'm just trying to HELP you. Don't you understand that…" His eyes wavered to Jeanette. "Don't you understand that?" he repeated.

Jeanette looked at the ground. She couldn't turn her back on her sister her friends…Simon. But she couldn't leave Raphael hanging out to dry either. He was her friend too. But Brittany would be really mad if she didn't side with her and… wait what about Raphael. It wasn't fair to him either. It was five against one…not good odds but maybe…

"Stop!" Jeanette screamed suddenly. All eyes turned towards her. "Stop fighting! He didn't do anything. He said he was sorry and-"

"Jeanette." Brittany interrupted her. "You cannot be serious. You cannot be defending this guy!"

"I-I- I just think he deserves a second chance." Jeanette said, stuttering. Her eyes lowered down to the ground.

"Well, he can take his second chance outside." Simon said, glaring.

"Yeah, get out of our house!" Alvin ordered.

A flicker of anger emerged from Raphael's fiery red eyes as he glared at them, before his expression softened. _Red eyes? Why hadn't Alvin noticed that before?! He had seen enough monster movies to know that people with red eyes were evil killers, psycho evil killers, or __**really bad **__evil killers!! _

"Jeanette, do you want me to go too…" Raphael asked slowly.

Jeanette looked down at the floor again. Her siblings glared at her, willing her to make a choice. She nibbled her lip, uncertain. _Why was everyone so mean to him? He must feel left out...Since we've all known each other for so long and he's kinda new… I feel sorry for him. _Jeanette looked from Raphael then back to Simon; she bit her lip again and looked down.

"Ok…I'll go." Raphael finally said.

"Yea, you better!" Brittany yelled as he turned to head out of the room.

Jeanette listened to his echoing footsteps as he rounded the corner. She lifted her head up, "Raphael!" Jeanette called. "Wait!" She glided across the room and was almost out the door when…

"Jeanette" Simon called quietly, firmly saying her name.

Jeanette turned to meet his gaze. They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Jeanette turned away, tears stinging in her eyes. Jeanette slowly walked out… The others watched her go, and listened as the door shut behind her, unmoving, unwavering, stone struck in shock.

Jeanette rushed out the front door, slamming it behind her. She ran like a wolf was on her heels down the street and around the corner until she finally caught up with the boy. "Raphael, wait." she called, pausing at a tree. He stopped and turned to face her. Jeanette took a deep breath and marched forward. "I'll walk with you."

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked her.

"Because," Jeanette sighed. "You're my friend. And I know you didn't mean what you said…right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sometimes I say things I don't mean… It's no big deal"

They laced their hands together as the two slowly made their way down the slick, smooth street. Jeanette smiled. _I'll convince the others that Ralph…I mean Raphael is ok. I will. He's just a little…rough around the edges is all. And he sometimes says things that he doesn't mean…everybody does that. Brittany will understand… and…and… and Simon. Well…this isn't like him…at all. But he'll see. They'll see. I bet right now their thinking about how awful they were to him…_

**SIMONANDJEANETTESIMONANDJEANETTESIMONANDJEANETTESIMONANDJEANETTESIMONANDJEANETTE**

**N/A: **sings "let's slay the beast tonight! let's just slay beast ALRIGHT! Cuz it's our job to be an angry mob. Hey Hey Hey, let's go!" lol.

"I can't believe she left with him" Eleanor whispered.

No one had said a thing for a few minutes now. Silence had overwhelmed them. A shadow loomed over the six…no, five chipmunks. Brittany balled her hands into fists, she felt like punching him. Jeanette didn't know any better. She trusted just about everybody, and was easy to forgive…

Brittany sighed. Jeanette never got the attention she and the others did. Eleanor was sweet, but she was always willing to snap Brittany back into reality if need be. And Alvin…he was wild, crazy… unforgettable. Simon was insanely smart, sure Jeanette was to…but not like Simon. He wasn't as shy as she was for one thing and he always arguing with Alvin while Jeanette was more to herself. Theodore was the sweet, cute, little guy who always had something yummy in his hand. And Brittany was… just awesome! But Jeanette… Jeanette was shy, she didn't say much …and when she did it was never anything negative. So…she was easy to ignore…be forgotten. Poor Jeanette.

"It's not her fault" Brittany finally said, voicing her ever growing thoughts.

"Of course it's not her fault!" Alvin exclaimed. "It's that stupid Ralph guy! It was YOUR idea to let him join."

"But YOU'RE the one who broke his leg!"Brittany yelled back. " If it wasn't for you…"

"ME!" Alvin cried, flinging out his arms.

"It's no one's fault" Came Simon's calm and reassuring voice.

"You guys are acting like she broke the law or something." Eleanor said rolling her eyes. "All she did was get a new friend"

"Who's a jerk!" Alvin cried.

"Yeah…Jeanette's judge of character is usually pretty well, but…" Simon's voice trailed off.

"She's friends with Alvin so how good can her judge of character be?" Brittany asked challenging.

"Hey! I have plenty character!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond.

"Well…she has to come back eventually. We'll talk to her then." Eleanor offered. "But we better get home…"

Brittany nodded, getting the message. It was time for a talk…WITHOUT the guys.

"Uh…bye…Eleanor!" Theodore cried waving as the chipettes departed down the silent dark street.

"Bye, Theodore." Eleanor replied waving.

**N/A: **Is it just me or do their names sound too cute together. Eleanor and Theodore sigh

**ALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODORE**

_SOOOO, who hates RAPHAEL!! lol. I just noticed that I always write about some two faced jerk. Who else noticed that? _

_ BTW I take any and almost all suggestions. If you want something to happen in the story just let me know and I'll try to work it in. And if it's Raphael getting abducted and tortured (lol) then I'll have to change the rating. And none of you guys under 13 will be able to read it. lol_

_Oh and if the suggestions a song to put in…just in case you guys haven't figured it out yet… I love Disney songs (unless it's from Cheetah Girls 3 because I'm boycotting it)and musicals ROCK! especially Annie!!_


	9. So this is love?

_Theodore walked carefully across the soccer field, the wet grass scratching against his sneakers. A large golden retriever came from out of nowhere. It broke into a sprint and ran towards Theodore, stopping in front of him. The boy slowly bent down, petting the dog lightly on the top of its head._

"_What's that girl?" he asked eagerly. "Raphael's in the well!! BRITTANY PUSHED RAPHAEL INTO THE WELL!! ALVIN WATCHED?? SIMON FILMED IT!! AND NOW IT'S THE HIGHEST RATED VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!!" Theodore got to his feet and shrugged lightly. "Oh, well" And with that the young chipmunk skipped away._

_--_

_Ok, so that wasn't really part of the story. But my little sister came up with the idea while I was reading her this chapter and I had to show you guys. So I added A LOT of detail and wrote it down. Ya like? Ok. now on with the REAL chapter!!_

**ALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODOREALVINSIMONTHEODORE**

"You guys are really close aren't you?" Raphael asked gesturing towards the quant brown brick suburban home with blue and white siding.

"Yea…we are" Jeanette nodded.

"And they don't like me…" Raphael sighed.

"I'll talk to them. "

"I don't think it will matter. They kind of kicked me out…I don't think we could ever be friends…not like us, right?"

"Right"

"Ok, then I'll see you at school... " avail

Jeanette nodded as Raphael slowly pulled away from her, his hand leaving her grasp. And then…without warning, Raphael bent down landing a quick kiss on Jeanette's left cheek before murmuring a quick "bye" and disappearing into the darkness.

Jeanette's face burned red. Her hand went up to touch the spot where his lips had been. A warming sensation swiveled over her body as Jeanette slowly willed her legs to move. She looked up at her bedroom window where two small shadows loomed over the curtains and then vanished. Jeanette heaved a heavy breath as she prepared herself for the interrogation that she was certain was soon to come. But this time she wouldn't let it get to her…nope, because this time she had…a boyfriend. So what if her sisters didn't like him? So what if her friends didn't like him? So what if… Jeanette suddenly stopped in her tracks. For a moment she forgot about Raphael, holding hands, and the kiss because she suddenly remembered…

_Simon. _

--

--

--

Simon watched from his bedroom window where he could get a clear image of the Miller household just down the street. He watched Raphael slowly walk away from the home, a sly grin seeping onto his face. Anger infuriated him. _That's new. Anger. He was usually the calm, easy going chipmunk that kept Alvin in line but now… he hated that guy. What was his problem anyway? Why did it have to be Jeanette? Raphael didn't really like her…not the way he did. Wait. Did he just say that? Did he just say that he liked Jeanette Miller…?_

"Would you get away from that window already?!" Alvin growled from his spot on the floor. "Watching her house all night isn't going to make things better."

Simon sighed, letting the navy blue curtain drop to the floor. He turned to face his brothers. _What did she see in that guy? Maybe it was his height…yea. Everyone knows that girls like tall guys. _Simon stared at the side of the door where numerous etches had been made in the wood to mark the rising heights of the young munks. He was the tallest out of all his brothers and still…he was short. What was to be expected from chipmunks?

His eyes wandered around the base of the room, the small circular red rug in the center, his desk, all three boy's beds, and… Simon's eyes rested on the bookshelf. He approached it and slowly began running his finger along the thick 

bindings of the hardback books till he found what he was looking for. Simon pulled a small blue paperback from the shelf, grasping it in his hands.

It was a book on nuclear physics that…Jeanette had given him. Alvin watched his brother turn the book over and over again, deep in thought. He rolled his eyes. Only Simon would ask for a book for his birthday. Didn't they get enough of that at school?

And now he was all hung up OVER A GIRL. A GIRL. A little giggling, Barbie doll collecting girl! Ok…so maybe Jeanette didn't collect Barbie dolls but she was _still_ a girl. Alvin would never let one of_ them_ upset him like that! **What about Brittany?**Brittany was different, Alvin answered to himself. And he got mad AT her not UPSET about something she'd done. Brittany was _different_. Alvin nodded accepting the answer willingly.

"Where is it!?" Theodore exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Simon looked up to stare at his youngest brother who was frantically throwing things out of the toy box at the foot of his bed. Two balls, Alvin's "lost" slingshot, a handful of jacks, a 'Simon' plushie, two small plastic golf clubs, seven toy cars, a box of markers, and five misplaced game pieces lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Where is what?" Simon asked patiently. He placed the book carefully on his desk and walked across the room.

"The necklace!" Theodore cried flinging a paddleball game behind his back.

"What necklace?" Alvin asked picking up his slingshot. "I thought we lost this…"

Simon rolled his eyes and turned back to Theodore just in time to dodge a flying checker piece.

"The necklace I was gonna give Eleanor tomorrow" Theodore explained, sighing in defeat. "It's not here."

"Why are you giving her a stupid necklace?" Alvin asked. He picked up a stray marble from the ground and practiced tossing it up in the air a few times before applying it to the slingshot.

"Don't even think about it" Simon growled snatching the toy from Alvin's hand before turning back to Theodore.

"BECAUSE… she was just really nervous about that spelling test tomorrow and I thought… it might cheer her up" Theodore admitted.

Out of the corner of his eye Alvin caught site of something red. He dove for it, pulling the soft, tiny, replica of himself off the floor. "And you thought destroying me would help find it?!" he cried brushing the dust off the doll. He straightened its cap and smoothed the sweater.

"Sorry" Theodore mumbled glaring at the ill forsaken toy box. _How could he have misplaced Eleanor's gift?_

"Hey…uh…Theodore…" Alvin called, breaking the icy silence. "This necklace…does it have a flower on it?"

"A daisy" Theodore corrected with a nod."Why?"

Alvin sighed and nodded to Theodore's bed. And there…dangling from under the mattress was a bright, silvery chain.

**ALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKSALVINROCKS**

"What happen? Are you, ok? Why were you gone so long? Why'd you leave anyway? Are you quitting the Talent Show? Why would you do that? Don't you know that we need you? What's wrong with you?!"

Brittany's unanswered questions were greeted by an awkward silence. Jeanette slowly made her way into the shared bedroom, softly running her fingers across her left cheek. Jeanette's green eyes sparkled with pure bliss; a smile permanently tattooed across her face. Brittany grimaced, she did not like that look at all, especially knowing who had caused it.

Jeanette dreamily walked pass her sisters, her wits elsewhere. She kept replaying the night's activities over and over in her head, trying to make certain that they were real. If she rubbed her cheek hard enough then she could still feel his touch radiating off of her. She could still feel his arm linked with hers. She could still hear his voice vibrating in her ears.

"HELL-LO! JEA-NETTE! EARTH TO JEANETTE!!"Brittany said practically screaming in her ear, waking Jeanette up from her peaceful slumber.

"What?" She asked. "What is it, Brittany?"

"What is it?!" Brittany snapped. "What is it?! What do you think it is?!"

Jeanette shrugged as she shuffled her feet to her bed. She leaped onto it, lying flat on her back against the warm blue comforter.

"Have you gone mental or something?!" Brittany yelled.

Jeanette sighed and sat up in bed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not acting like yourself. Is it because of Raphael? Why are you even friends with that guy? He's a jerk. We all know it! You need to stick up for yourself!!" Brittany cried flinging out her arms.

"He's not a jerk. He's nice…and sweet…and funny…and he's the first guy who ever really liked me. So don't talk about him like that." Jeanette pleaded.

"I'll talk about him however I want!" Brittany growled. "He's messing with you head! You don't run off on your friends! You don't stay out pass dark! That's not you!!"

"It's not like I did anything _really _bad. Brittany…Are you…jealous?" Jeanette asked slowly.

"OF WHAT?! You getting some attention from a stupid guy who treats you bad and insults your friends?!" Brittany yelled. " You think I'm jealous of THAT!"

"He's not some stupid guy!!" Jeanette said raising her voice. "He's actually nice to me! And he's not full of himself like you!"

"Not full of himself!" Brittany screamed. "He checks himself out every time he walks pass a mirror. Why do you think he jumped right in trying to correct us? Why do you think he insisted on picking the song and those dumb outfits?!"

"Because! He's trying to make us better! He's trying to help us improve!!" Jeanette yelled back.

"YEAH! And he would know a lot about that since he's so popular in the music industry!" Brittany cried. "In fact he won a blimp last year at the Kids Choice Awards!! WAIT! THAT WAS US!!"

"You don't even know him!!" Jeanette bawled.

"But I know what he's like!!" Brittany shot back. "We're your sisters! Together! No matter what! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it does!" Jeanette cried her voice cracking. "How can you even ask me that?! You guys mean more to me than anything!"

"More than a stupid guy you just met!!" Brittany questioned.

The girls were silent for a moment. Each one taking in what the other had said. Jeanette breathed heavily, a strained sob escaping from her throat. _Had she really done that!? Had she really yelled…screamed at her sister…over a guy. A guy. _Jeanette hated to admit it but maybe Brittany was right… She had never ever raised her voice before and now she was having a shouting match with her sister all because of one guy. Maybe he wasn't so good after all…**N/A: NO DUH!!**

**GIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLL**

_And that's all she wrote. Literatly. Speak you minds. Let your voices be heard. What the heck did ya think of that chapter hmmm?? And aren't you guys proud of me! I updated twice in less than a week! WOHOOO!!_

_I rewrote the Jeanette and Brittany fight scene three time before deciding on this. I wanted to get Jeanette out of her normal charater but while staying...Jeanette. I don't want to go too far with this. Funny how this story wasn't supposed to be this long. And now...it is. On Microsoft Word it saying that I have 35 pages. WOW! i have NEVER written a story that long. EVER_


	10. JEAN

**GIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLLGIRLSOFROCKNROLL**

"Are you coming or not?" Brittany asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Brittany stood leaning up against the polished white front door. Her periwinkle pink backpack hung loosely from her shoulders. They should have left ten minutes ago with Alvin and the boys. "I'm leaving without you!!" Brittany yelled again.

Eleanor suddenly came bounding down the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. "Sorry, Brittany" Eleanor sighed. She stopped on the third to last step to straighten her hoop skirt and smooth her collared shirt. "I'm ready"

"Where's Jeanette?" Brittany questioned, her impatience growing.

"Last I saw she was picking out a sweater."Eleanor said with a shrug

"Just pull one on and let's go!!" Brittany yelled up the steps. "If I'm late you're dead!!"

Jeanette slowly emerged from the top of the staircase and took her time getting down. Her usually baggy sweater was gone, replaced by…

"Is that MY dress?" Brittany exclaimed, her eyebrow furrowing.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. _Wait a minute. Did I say that right? Jeanette rolled her eyes. Weird... _"Jeez, Brittany. Lighten up would you?" Jeanette said with a smirk. "And close your mouth, you're drooling" _Ok, where did that come from?_

Jeanette quickly pushed pass her sisters and made her way outside. She stopped and spun on her heal. "Are you guys coming or what?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip before turning again and sauntering down the street.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Eleanor remarked, following her outside.

"Wow" Brittany gasped.

"It's like…she's a new person" Eleanor commented.

"She was wearing lip gloss. Since when does Jeanette care about her appearance?" Brittany bit her lip, immediately regretting her words. "I mean…she's never stared at the mirror for more than three seconds before."

"I know what you mean" Eleanor said, nodding in agreement. "I didn't even know she owned makeup…"

"She doesn't!" Brittany exclaimed. "It's mine!! And where did she get that attitude?!"

"Actually…I think she's acting sorta like you…" Eleanor said, shrugging.

"I'm not THAT obnoxious! " Brittany cried.

"BTW" Jeanette shouted back at them. "I'm walking to school with Raphael."

Eleanor turned to Brittany questioningly. "B-T-W?" Brittany asked, as if reading her thoughts.

The girls sighed and continued walking.

**THETALENTSHOWTHETALENTSHOWTHETALENTSHOWTHETALENTSHOWTHETALENTSHOWTHETALENTSHOW**

"Je-Je-Jeanette?" Simon stammered. He starred at the skinny brunette questioningly. Her brown hair had been brushed down and now fell just pass her shoulders. Her thick pink glasses were gone too, replaced by smaller oval shaped ones. And was she wearing makeup?!

Jeanette blinked back at him. "Actually I've been thinking of going with Jean… What do you think?" she asked him with a thoughtful glance.

"What happen to you? Why are you dresses like that?" Simon asked, giving her a quick once over.

"I decided I wanted something new. Ya-You don't…like it?" she questioned him; her warm green eyes seemed saddened.

"I liked it when you act and dress like you not this…whoever you're trying to be" Simon replied.

Jeanette's eyebrow furrowed and her mouth slid into a frown. "Well this is the new me, get used to it!" she shouted before storming off.

"Jeanette" Eleanor called quickly catching her sister by the shoulder.

"Jean." Jeanette corrected through clenched teeth.

Eleanor nodded sadly. "Well…Jean… you are still in the talent show right? I- I just wanted to know because."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ellie. I'm still in the talent show" she sighed.

"So" Eleanor continued. "You'll be-"

"I can't talk now." Jeanette whispered pushing her sister away.

Eleanor felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She didn't even know who her sister was now. She had changed completely over night. It was like something she saw on TV and read in books. This kind of thing didn't happen in real life. People didn't just go from being fun and caring to…whatever or whoever this 'Jean' was.

"Where's Jeanette walking off to now?" Brittany ask.

"Jean," Eleanor corrected, whipping around to face her older sister.

"She can call herself Lois Lane for all I care" Brittany mumbled not noticing the dark shadow approaching her. She jumped in surprise as a hand came lightly down on her shoulder. She spun around, coming face to face with the figure, a red cap hiding his eyes.

Alvin twisted his hat to the side revealing his sparkling blue eyes. A wave of relief rushed over Brittany. For a minute she thought it had been Raphael… Not that she was scared of him or anything, Brittany thought quickly reassuring herself. If anything _**he**_ should be afraid of _**her**_.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Brittany asked impatiently. She tipped her hip to the side and placed one freshly manicured hand on it.

Alvin frowned, jabbing his finger in Brittany's face. "What's your problem!?" he demanded. "I just came over here to tell you that we can't practice at our house tonight!"

Brittany's face softened. "Why not?" she asked.

"None of your bee's wax!" Alvin cried defiantly before stomping away.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Eleanor. "Do you see what I have to deal with?!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Brittany marched off towards her desk in anger. Eleanor sighed. _Do you see what I have to deal with?_

**JEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEAN**

_Ok, so saying I'm not too sure about this chapter is putting it lightly. I got the idea right I think and most of it sounds ok but…maybe I'm just a harsh judge. And I'm way too tired write now to read this over and correct it so sorry for any error. I'll fix it later. So you know the drill. _

_Speak your minds let your voices be heard! And I noticed that I get about 5 or 6 reviews per chapter but at least 64 people are reading so I know you're out there. Come on. I don't bite. If you review I'll throw in a giant Alvin plushie and a cake shaped like Eleanor's head!!_

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**_

_PS. If you guys also happen to like the Teen Titans then pulleeeze read and review my new story called 'Just Actors' THANX A MILLION ___

_WARNING: chances of you actually getting a giant Alvin plushie and a cake shaped like Eleanor's head are slim to none. _


	11. When Fists Fly

I am so sorry for keeping everyone in the dark for so long. But here's the next chapter. The real chapter. As you may have been able to tell I did not delete the previous one.

**WARNING: **This chapter may include violence not suited for Raphael lovers. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

PS. There's a sort of fight scene. If you can call it that. lol

**JEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEANJEAN**

Alvin swung his legs around to the side of his bed and proudly wiggled the toes on his bare left foot. Well…not totally bare. Sure there was still that ugly reddish brown bandage wrapped from the heel up to his mid thigh and yeah he probably wouldn't be playing kickball for a few more weeks but he could walk. He might not be able to dance…but he could stand. So with some luck and maybe a dash or two of pixie dust he could still be in the show.

"Alvin! Get a move on!" Dave cried from downstairs.

Alvin leaped to his feet… a little too quickly and clutched the end of the bed frame for support. He slowly lowered his left foot to the ground gradually letting it hold weight. When pain didn't immediately surge through his body he let his leg drop and stood up straight.

Alvin flexed his toes again and slowly made his way to his dresser, then retracing his steps walked back to the bed. Dresser. Bed. Dresser. Bed. Dresser. Bed. Dresser. Bed. Dresser. Be-

"ALVIN!!" Dave yelled, his cry shaking the entire house.

After a few moments the bedroom door creaked open and Theodore popped his head in. "Dave said to hurry up or we'll be late for school" he called in a quiet voice. Alvin quickly pulled his sweater over his head and laced his tennis shoes.

"Ready!" he called running past Theodore in a mad rush.

AlViNAlViNAlViNAlViN

Brittany stood at the far end of the playground…alone. For once her sister's and her cluster of Class A girlfriends were nowhere to be found. But she'd done this on purpose. She needed to do something important. And not important like doing her homework or planning a shopping trip. Something even more important than the sale that was going on at _Ryan's _today. This was for Jeanette.

She spotted Raphael right away. He was playing on the last blue swing; his high top sneakers just barely skimming to ground. Brittany watched him for a moment before gathering her strength and approaching him.

Raphael turned, a smirk forming on his lips. He could see her coming a mile away. He knew this was going to happen eventually. How much could she take? From the stories he had heard not much. Especially when it came to her sisters and that other chipmunk…what was his name again? Alvie? Ivan? Leonardo Decaprio?? Who cares?

"Raphael can we talk?"

Ralph…I mean Raphael looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "I was wondering when you would show up. So what is this gonna be… Are you going to tell me to back off, leave your sister alone, leave you alone…? How's this going to go?" He asked her with a wide grin.

Brittany clenched her fists, resisting the urge to knock him to the ground and grind the toe of her flats into his face. "I'm trying to be really nice right now but you're making it kinda hard. Now shut up and listen because I'm only going to say this once!"

"Go right ahead" Raphael said motioning with his hand.

Brittany took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My sister likes you… I don't know why, but she does. So if you hurt her…" her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "In anyway…" Brittany continued. "I promise you, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Raphael stared back at her, his smile cracking until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter. He snorted and hooted as another burst of giggles erupted from his mouth. He was doing everything but rolling on the ground, pounding at the floor.

"What's so funny?!" Brittany demanded.

Raphael looked back at her wiping an invisible tear from his cheek as he collected himself. "The fact that you think your even a threat to me. I don't take orders from you" Raphael explained with a grin. "I'll say whatever I want to your sister… and she'll believe me. Because that's the way she is… An ugly" His face edging closer and closer to Brittany's with every word spoken. "Stupid. Gullible. Girl."

Then before Brittany could stop herself she leaped into the air, knocking Raphael to the ground. She struck and punched him with all her might as they lay their struggling on the floor. He pushed at her in attempt to pry Brittany's claws from his face. His knee connected with Brittany's abdomen in a hard swift kick.

AlViNAlViNAlViNAlViNAlViN

"And that's how they get blue milk…."

Simon raised his eye left eyebrow at his younger brother. "Uh… Alvin. You do know there's no such thing as blue cows right?"

"Of course Simon. I'm not an idiot." Alvin answered. "The milk is blue. The cows… are green."

Simon sighed a rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Brittany" He asked glancing around.

"I don't know" Alvin answered kicking at the dirt under his feet. "Who cares?"

Theodore turned towards the other end of the playground, skimming for any trace of Brittany or any of the chipettes for that matter. That's when he noticed a crowd developing around the swings. "What's going on over there?" he asked his brothers.

Simon shrugged. He was about to say something to Alvin but turned only to find him gone.

"Come on!!" Alvin yelled from afar. He was already halfway across the blacktop, his loose shoe string dangling behind him. Simon sighed and broke into a run. He followed Alvin as they pushed their way through the mob. He still couldn't see a thing.

Alvin pushed and shoved his way to the front of the swarm of loud, whooping 6th graders. He could make out two people lying on the ground, no they fighting on the ground. There was a fight?! Nothing like that _ever _happen…not in real life anyway. He had seen a few in action movies and of course he had _Karate Youth_: The Video Game, but this was totally different. This was real life.

He peeked over someone's shoulder trying to make out who the two boxing individuals were. From what he could tell it was a boy and a girl. The boy was on the ground, his face grinding into the mulch that surrounded the swings. The girl… with a long very familiar pink dress was on top of him. She seemed to be winning. Wait a minute…was that…that couldn't have been…could it?

"BRITTANY!" Alvin exclaimed rushing towards her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulling her up to her feet. He glared angrily down at the guy who was wiping the dirt from his chin. RAPHAEL?? Before Alvin could say or do anything else a woman with grey almost white hair came rushing towards them. She picked Raphael up off the ground and glanced down at the two chipmunks.

"You two" She ordered angrily. "Come with me"

Alvin turned to look at Brittany but she still had her eyes fixed on Raphael. Her right hand balled up into a fist ready to go for another round if need be. By now Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor had finally arrived and were standing in the crowd watching their sibling be escorted into the tall school building.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

_Thanks to all my completely awesome reviewers. Lol. You guys are like my best friends now. We've been together for what… eleven chapters? Some of you even longer than that. I can't believe you guys aren't bored with me yet. lol. So thanx for taking to time for reading this stupid and pointless message at the end of this chapter. lol ___

_Ps. It's 1:20am on a school night. You think I should go to bed now? lol_


	12. Crime and Punishment

_I so meant to include this in the other chapter... but I goofed. i blame my friend, Jade'. What did she do? Nothing really... but I'm blaming her anyways. So here it is the other short part to the short kick butt chapter. _

"Alvin Seville. Why am I not surprised to see you?" Principal Burns said motioning to the seat in front of her desk.

Alvin and Brittany slowly filed into the office and sat down in the soft cushioned office chairs. Alvin smiled up at the Principal that he had gotten to know so well over his many trips to the office. "Hi, Ms. Burns. How are you?"

"I'm fine. At least I was until I picked up my phone this morning and found out there had been a fight at recess." Principal Burns said, nodding out her window at the playground. "You of all people know, fighting will not be tolerated in this school. And Brittany, I must say I am shocked to see you here today."

Brittany looked down at her hands unable to muster a response. What would Miss Miller say when she found out that she had been in a fight at school? Of course she could always blame the incident on Alvin. He was the troubled child not her. He was the one who was sent to the Principal's office on a daily basis, not her. That's it, she decided. It's all Alvin's fault.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Ms. Miller??" Principal Burns asked starring defiantly at her.

Brittany nodded. "I over reacted. And I'm very sorry…" Brittany apologized. "And… uh… it'll never happen again."

"Well I certainly hope not. But what I want to know is what caused you to act this way." Principal Burns asked nicely."You're a great student. You're active in extracurricular activities. The only time I've ever had to call you to my office was to give you a perfect attendance award. So why now?"

Brittany glowed with admiration. "Thanks Principal Burns. I guess I was just a bit angry with Raphael."

"So angry that you attacked him?" the principal inquired.

"Uh..yea I guess so. Me and my sisters have had problems with him lately." Brittany explained.

"What about me?!" Alvin exclaimed. "I never liked the guy either. You see we were gonna replace me with him for the talent show-"

"The talent show?" Mrs. Burns repeated, cutting Alvin off. "Is that what this is about?"

"It started out that way… but… He picked on my sisters Principal Burns. You have to understand! And Jeanette…Jeanette likes him! And he was mean to her… And he said some things about her… I had to do something!!" Brittany exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

"You should have asked a teacher or staff member about it. Let us handle it." Principal Burns stated blankly.

"But-"

"No butts Ms. Miller. I can't ignore this kind of insubordination." Principal Burns continued.

"What's insaboardanation?" Alvin asked.

"I'm afraid to say this but you, Ms. Miller are suspended for two days. You can come back to school on Monday. "Mrs. Burns continued, ignoring Alvin's outburst.

"But… what about the talent show? It's on Friday. You can't do this. It's not fair!" Brittany cried outraged.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I just did. Now please go wait in the lobby your parents will be here to pick you up shortly." The principal continued.

The two chipmunks got to their feet and slowly shuffled out of the room. Alvin stopped at the door. "What about Raphael?" he asked. "What's gonna happen to him?"

"I will deal with Mr. Rodriguez." Mrs. Burns stated firmly before turning around in her office chair.

**SjSjSjSjSjSjSjSj**

_See? Told you it was short. For those who can't review. Sorry about that. It's because of all the little notices I had before. Oh well... anyways. I'm writing the following chapter now and it should be ready asap. crossing fingers exspecially since I have no homework cheers Any questions, comments, or any mistakes I made that you would like to point out just PM me. Don't be shy...lol. I have offcially emptied my inbox so it is just waiting to be filled with reviews and PMs. lol :)_


	13. GROUNDED?

**_ READ THIS FIRST IMPORTANTE! _**_Quick note. Someone pointed out that Alvin didn't do anything wrong so he shouldn't have been suspended and I totally agree with her on that one. So I changed the last chapter a bit. It's basically the same so no need to reread it, just know that **Alvin has not been suspended**. _

**_HEY YOU!! WITH THE MOUSE!! Did you read the thing above yet?? If not do so!!_**

**SiLlLySoNgSiLlLySoNgSiLlLySoNgSiLlLySoNg**

The chipmunks; meaning Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sat quietly in the living room. Why were they in the living room? Because that's where the TV was. Why were they quiet? Because they didn't want the babysitter to hear them. Why did they have a babysitter? Oh, come on now! Can't you figure out anything for yourself??

They had been home a while now. Just sitting, talking and getting nowhere. _Who's gonna tell Dave?_ **Alvin,** **it's his fault anyway. **_How was it my fault!? _**I knew Raphael was no good from the beginning. If you had of listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess. **_Can you please stop fighting! _**Who's gonna tell Dave? **_Maybe he'll never find out. _**Like that's gonna happen. **_Hey, you don't know. _**Alvin, the principle's going to call him. **_We could answer the phone before he does. _**And disguise our voices too? **_It could work. _**No it couldn't! **_You're just being difficult. _**I'm being realistic. **_What if we-_

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore!"Dave yelled as he threw open the front door.

"I think he already knows" Simon whispered.

"At least we don't have to tell him now" Theodore said with a shrug.

"You think he's mad?" Alvin whispered back.

"BOYS GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Dave hollered from the kitchen.

"I'd say that's a yes." Simon answered.

Alvin glanced at the doorway imagining Dave barreling through it, steam shooting from his nostrils, his face red with fury. "Maybe we should just go to bed...you know...give him time to cool off."

"Come on" Simon urged, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and steering him out of the room.

Alvin leaned back against him causing Simon to strain as he struggled to hold Alvin up. "I'm just saying, maybe we should wait a little while before talking to him..." Alvin continued.

Simon dug his heels into the floorboards thrusting Alvin forward sending both chipmunks stumbling into the kitchen. Alvin's gaze turned up from the floor to meet a very angry Dave Seville. The adult male stood about five...almost six feet. He wore a light blue collar shirt tucked in to smooth black dress pants. His hands were crossed over his chest, his eyes borrowing into Alvin's.

"What's this I hear about a fight at school?" Dave asked, getting straight to the point. Alvin and Simon quickly scrambled to their feet and stood at attention next to their youngest brother. "Well...Alvin??" Dave questioned.

The red clad chipmunk bit his lip and lifted his arm to scratch at the back of his head. "You see Dave" Alvin began "It's a really funny story..." Dave nodded, motioning for Alvin to go on. The chipmunk chuckled. "When you hear it you are going to laugh... and laugh..."

Dave's frown deepened, his eyebrow furrowed. "Simon??"

"You see Dave. It's like what Alvin said..." Simon explained. "It's a funny story... you see...uh..."

"Theodore?" Dave asked, his eyes commoning to rest on the youngest of his sons.

"Ye -Yea-Yes Dave?" Theodore stuttered.

"What happen?" Dave asked a little softer.

"Well...I...we...uh...I..." Theodore stuttered, unable to form words. He kept looking from Alvin to Simon, back to Dave then to Alvin and Simon again. As if they could somehow help him find the words he was looking for.

"Just tell me, Theodore" Dave urged him.

"Well...you see..." Theodore opened his mouth to say something but instead sprouted tears. He began crying frantically, droplets of water slipping down his chubby cheeks and onto his green shirt. "WereplacedRaphaelwithAlvinandhewasourfriendatfirstbuthelikedJeanetteandSimondidntlikehimand-"

"Wait, what? Whose Raphael?" Dave asked taking Theodore in his arms.

"This kid at school" Simon explained.

Dave nodded and turned back to Theodore. "Go on" he told him.

"HewasreallymeantoJeanettesoAlvinthrewhimoutand-"

"Threw him out of where??"

"The house." Simon clarified.

"Ok...go on..."

"AndJeanettechangedtoJeanandsheturnedintoBrittany..."

And that went on all night with a promise to talk to with Ms. Miller the very next day.

Alvin shifted in his sheets, unable to sleep. He wasn't worried about being punished or anything...he was worried about Brittany. With Dave at least he knew what to expect, but Brittany never got a real punishment before. Like no TV for a week or that whole monster lockdown he had to endure last year. Now that was pure torture.

But what would happen to Brittany. She watched TV but not enough to take it away. She played video games but he couldn't see Ms. Miller taking her controller and locking it in the den like Dave did to him just last month. Would they really not be able to have the talent show? No, Alvin thought. Not if he had anything to say about it. As his favorite TV detective once said "you have to look at all the elements to see everything clearly". Alvin stared out his bedroom window at the Miller household and sighed.

**ITS2amITS2AMITS2AMITS2AMITS2AM**

"How was your day at school?" Ms. Miller inquired, a broad smile plastered to her face. Brittany bit her lip, she had no idea. She glanced at the star grey phone as it began to ring. _At least not yet. _

Brittany quickly dropped her book bag in the middle of floor and began hurriedly climbing the staircase. Her sister obediently followed. "What are we gonna do? Do you think that's the principal on the phone? Do you think she'll tell Ms. Miller? What am I saying?! Of course she'll tell Ms. Miller!! What are we gonna do?!" Brittany cried. She marched around the bedroom in an angry fit, flinging her arms around as she talked.

"I'm sorry." Jeanette said in almost a whisper. "This is all my fault."

"Well DUH!" Brittany exclaimed whipping around to face her sisters. She caught Eleanor's eye and immediately took it back. "I mean... it wasn't your fault Jeanette. It's mine."

Jeanette looked up at her, tears glistening in her eyes. "huh?"

"It is. I'm the one who decided to replace Alvin. I'm the one who let Raphael join. I'm the one who fought him. It's my fault." Brittany continued. "So I'm sorry."

"Brittany!!" That was Ms. Miller. "Will you come down here a second?"

Brittany turned to shoot one last knowingly glance at her sisters before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. The two girls listened as Brittany's footsteps slowly drifted away. If they pressed their eyes against the floor they could hear small muffled voices but other than that they were in the dark about what exactly was going on just one story below.

--

--

--

"They've been down there for an hour now." Jeanette sighed.

"Do you think she's grounded?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know." Jeanette whispered.

"What if we can't do the show?" Eleanor questioned.

"Maybe she'll let us do it anyway."

"Maybe not."

"This is my fault."

"Not it isn't. Jeanette, don't say that. It's not your fault. Its Raphael's...he tricked you. But you figured it out so it's alright." Eleanor pulled away from her sister. "Wait, you don't still like him do you?"

Jeanette nodded sadly.

But before Eleanor could say another word Brittany burst into the room. She wasn't crying but she was clearly angry. She matched right pass her sisters and flung herself onto her bed. Jeanette approached her slowly followed by Eleanor.

"Did she ground you?" Jeanette asked. Brittany shook her head no.

"Did she yell like Dave does?" Eleanor asked. Brittany shook her head again.

"So you're not in trouble?" Jeanette asked.

"I can't be in the play next month" Brittany mumbled.

Jeanette glanced at Eleanor out of the corner of her eye. Eleanor nodded and spoke. "But can you do the talent show?" she asked.

"No. I was suspended. Even if Ms. Miller let's me do it the school won't..." Brittany explained.

Jeanette lowered her head to the floor in shame and dragged herself over to her own bed. She turned off the light with a mumbled "goodnight".

Brittany stared out her window at the Seville household and sighed.

_TIME OF COMPLETION: 2:59am_

_A FEW QUESTIONS PLEASE ANSWER IN A REVIEW!!_

_1. Did you like this chapter?_

_2. I haven't seen the cartoon in years and I kinda forgot how Mrs. Miller acts so sorry about that if I got her character wrong. lol. Not really a question huh?_

_3. Any predictions on what will happen next?_

_4. Will you please rate this story so far 1-10. 10 being the highest._

_5. Did you have a great weekend??_


	14. What do we have to lose?

**TMNTTMNTTMNTMTNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

_I came home from school and was about to go to work (CHUCK E CHEESE)when I just HAD to check to see if I had any reviews. So thanks to_**_lollypopgirl98, GirlNextDoor228, and 7Jamie7in3therainy7373 _**for being my first reviewers. :D

"What are we gonna do?" Eleanor sighed sinking deep down into her chair.

She had almost given up. The Talent Show...something so simple...so easy... How did it turn into sooo much DRAMA? Everything that happened since they had first heard about it. Every fight and bicker between Brittany and Alvin she had put up with. All the stubbornness from their siblings that she and Theodore had endured.

Eleanor's right hand immediately flew to the chain around her neck, the sparkling silver string with a white daisy medallion hanging from its end. She heaved a sigh. So much had changed since that first practice and now...here they were...back to square one.

"What do you mean 'What are we gonna do?'"Alvin exclaimed suddenly. "We're GONNA practice for the talent show!"

Brittany leaped to her feet, and angry scowl sketched across her face. "WHAT?!" she cried. "You would do it without me!!"

"No. "Alvin answered frankly. "_You're _doing the show. We all are."

"Knock, knock" She asked, rapping her knuckles against Alvin's skull. "Anybody home? In case you haven't noticed I GOT SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL!!"

"Well...in case YOU haven't noticed the Talent Show isn't held in the school!" Alvin yelled back.

"Wait..." Brittany said, pausing. "What are you talking about?'

"The Talent Show isn't at school so you can still go. And it's judged by the students so by the time the Principal figures out what's going on it'll be too late" Alvin explained calmly. "Which means..."

"We could win" Eleanor whispered.

"EX-XACTLY" Alvin nodded, crossing his hands proudly over his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked him, skeptical.

"Yea," Alvin nodded. "I'm thought this out...and I'm telling you it'll work."

"And if it doesn't?" Simon questioned.

"What do we have to lose?"

_--_

Mrs. Newman's 6th grade class sat fidgeting in their chairs. The tall skinny woman stood at the foot of her blackboard holding a sharp white piece of chalk in her left hand. Her right hand grazed over the map hanging before her as she ran her pointed finger along the equator. Her lips were moving rapidly and if Simon had been paying attention he probably would be nodding his head as he scribbled down notes. He might even have occasionally glanced back at Alvin to be sure that he wasn't just doodling. But that was the problem. He **_wasn't _**listening. He was too busy worrying.

His blue-grey eyes were glued to the first row where the chipettes were sitting. The blue clad chipette was adjusting her wide black rimmed eyeglasses, she tapped the tip of her easer against her chin. _The American Revolution was a war that took place around the 18th Century. What I wouldn't give to life there. Absorb the culture...maybe even talk to Benjamin Franklin..._

"Jeanette"

_Maybe we could compare notes and theories. That would be fantastic. I would give anything to get a glance at his first formula for electricity. I wonder what his first hypothesis was. How many mistakes he made before he got it right? _

"Jeanette"

_And he invented one of the first forms of glasses. Now look how far we've come. How did he do it? Maybe it had something to do with this other equation..._

"Jeanette"

Brittany jabbed an elbow into her side, snapping Jeanette back into reality. Her eyes shot up and she began looking around wildly. Jeanette glanced at Brittany questioningly who in turn nodded up. "Jeanette" Mrs. Newman called again.

The tall blonde towered over the young chipette. Her mild brownish grey eyes blinked back at Jeanette. "What are you doing that is so much more important than my class."

Jeanette blushed. "It's not that it's more important Miss." she explained. "I was looking over one of Benjamin Franklin's equations. In one of his notes that I found in a history book he spoke of some kind ultimate plan. He talked about manifest destiny. You see it's my theory that-"

"I'm very happy to see you so interested in your studies," Mrs. Newman began. "But for now pay attention to what's happening up here."

The next few days went by rather quickly. Brittany was already writing out her acceptance speech. Alvin was making space in his trophy cabinet. Simon was calculating their probability of winning the show vs. loosing and the fracturing in the chance that they might be disqualified. Theodore was raiding the refrigerator, the pantry, the cabinets, and the candy drawer. Eleanor was helping herself to the last few slices of Miss Miller's Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake and Jeanette...Jeanette was thinking.

And then before you could say "sound check" Friday, the day of the Talent Show had arrived and once again Brittany stood at the foot of the staircase stamping her size two shoe against the wooden floorboards. "JEANETTE!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "If you don't get down these steps right this minute-"She was cut off but a loud crash coming from their room.

Slowly the blue clad chipmunk rounded the corner hopping on one foot as she shoved on her blue sneaker and pushed her pink round rimmed glasses to her nose. She doubled down the steps two at a time almost tripped over her one loose shoe string twice.

"Are you ready, Jeanet- I mean Jean?" Eleanor asked.

"Actually..." Jeanette said as she jumped down the last step. "It's Jeanette."

"So... You're back to normal...?" Eleanor asked. "You're old self?"

Her older sister nodded. "Yea, I like this me better anyway."

"And you're giving Raphael the boot?" Brittany questioned, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

Jeanette nodded again. "That... I need your help for."

Brittany frown warmed into a bright smile. "That" she said with a grin. "I can do."

--

_Ok, I am soo sorry. I was actually gonna update way sooner but I've been without electricity for the past 4 days!! I just got it back yesterday!! There was a BIG STORM and our entire COUNTY (not country) was out. So I'm sorry. BUT IT WAS SO NOT MY FAULT!! And do you completly hate me for making you wait then having this short chapter?_


	15. Friday

_As promised here's the next chapter. Why did I even create Raphael anyways?? Oh and I haven't really read over this so if there's a lot of grammer mistakes just build a bridge a get over it. __J_

--

"Down in the valley where the green grass grows there sat Jeanette pretty as a rose. Up came Simon and kissed her on the cheek. How many kisses does she get this week? One...Two...Three..."

--

The bright evening sun cascaded down on the noisy playground casting shadows in the wind. The light breeze blew back Jeanette's coffee brown hair and ruffled her knee baring skirt. She kicked at the soft mulch covering that side of the playground and stepped forward, then quickly changed her mind and whipped around. Jeanette was about to run back to the seesaw were her sister was waiting when a voice stopped her.

"Jean!"

Jeanette clenched her fists, reminding herself why she had come over here in the first place. She whipped around again and came face to face with none other than Raphael Rodriguez. She closed her emerald green eyes and held in a breath, willing herself to be strong. What was that Brittany had said? _"Think, ATTITUDE" _

"Think, Attitude" Jeanette repeated to herself. "Think Brittany." She snapped open her eyes and trained them on Raphael. "IT'S JEANETTE." She growled...er... said angrily.

"What happen? Why'd you change?" Raphael asked.

"Listen, _RALPH_. I'm breaking up with you. "Jeanette stated.

"I told you not to call me that." Raphael reminded her anger growing in his voice.

"And I don't care!" Jeanette announced. "The fact is that you're mean and conceited and I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. You're a jerk! "

"I thought you understood me, Jeanette." Raphael said quietly. "I thought we understood each other."

"I think I'm just beginning to understand, _Raphael._" Jeanette replied.

"I thought we were friends." Raphael said in a question.

"I thought so too..." Jeanette said in a whisper.

"You can't do this!" Raphael exclaimed, anger forming in his eyes.

Jeanette took a step away from him, her heart pounding."Just leave me alone and-"

"And what?" Raphael interrupted. "And so think you were just gonna tell me that and leave. No way. No one walks away from me."

Jeanette's heart skipped a beat (and not in a good way) as Raphael took a step closer their faces now mere inches apart. When Jeanette tried to back away he took hold of her hand, gripping it tightly. Jeanette's eyes widened in fear, her breathing quickened. . She tried to yank her hand away but Raphael only grasped it tighter causing Jeanette to gasp in pain. She was about to scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly yanked away from the opposing danger. She looked up and was surprised to see...Simon.

"What is your problem anyway?" Simon asked glaring at the older boy.

"Yeah! Isn't getting your hinny kicked by a girl enough humiliation for one week?"

_Wait...Alvin was here too?_

"YEAH!"

_And Theodore?_

"This is none of your business." Raphael declared backing away.

"None of our business?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"If your messing with one of my friends it IS my business" Simon declared.

"Yea, like I'm afraid of some little chipmunk." Raphael challenged.

"Correction! THREE little chipmunks!! AND YOU BETTER BE!!"Alvin cried.

Raphael stepped towards the chipmunks, as if sizing each of them up. Alvin took a step forward, his teeth clenched and baring. "DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, PUNK?!" he said in a high pitched growl.

Raphael met Alvin's eyes for a moment before wavering. "Whatever, I'll catch you dorks later" he finally said.

And with that Raphael broke into a jogged sprint and ran to the other side of the playground. Simon nodded at his disappearing figure and turned back to Jeanette, a worried grimace rising onto his face. "Are you ok, Jeanette?" he asked. She nodded quietly willing her head to bob up and down. But she couldn't speak; it was as if her lips had been sewn together. They just wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry" she finally managed to joke out.

Simon gazed down awkwardly as she stifled a cry, soft tears slowly streaming down her smooth tan face. He uncertainly put his arms around her in attempt of comfort. She buried her head into his navy blue sweatshirt her body shaking with every erupting sniffle.

"It's...uh...ok, Jeanette. I mean your fine, right? And uh... it'll be okay." Simon stammered, lightly patting her on the back.

"Maybe one of us should get Eleanor?" Theodore suggested.

"One of us, meaning not me." Alvin declared folding his arms against his chest.

"Uh...I'll go get her!" Theodore volunteered. He spun around and scampered away his little chubby shadow disappearing in the evening sunset.

The recess bell rang just as the two blue clad chipmunks parted. Simon held onto her hand a second longer, his eyes meeting hers. "Are you sure your ok...Jeanette?" he asked, his eyes never wavering.

"Yes, I-I- think so." she stammered.

"Well we should tell Mrs. Newman. About what happen I mean. OK." Simon comforted.

Jeanette nodded in response. Her eyes drifted to the ground then she gazed up just as Simon began walking away. "Simon?" she asked quietly.

Simon stopped in his tracks and turn to face her."Yeah, Jeanette" he answered.

"Thanks" she said. Simon nodded, a blush forming on the apples of his cheeks before turning and continuing on. Jeanette stood still with her eyes closed shut, enjoying the light breeze blowing her hair about. She only opened them when she felt a shadow step in front of her.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. "You coming?"

"Yeah... I'm right behind you." Jeanette replied with a smile, slowly following her sister into the tall school building. How the heck was she supposed to concentrate on history when so much had just happen? She took in a deep breath, for once wishing for once of Brittany's ploys.

--

"This game sucks." Alvin declared crossing his hands over his chest. "I thought you said it was just like checkers?"

"Oh..." Simon mumbled. "I guess I left out a few things... Checkmate."

"Checkmate? Huh? How'd you just jump my man? I thought knight horse thingies were supposed to help me. And don't you have to King me?" Alvin questioned.

Simon and Alvin sat in the back of their classroom competing in a heated game of chest. And of course Alvin had no idea what he was doing but...what else is new? After a math, spelling, and science test all in one day Mrs. Newman had released them all for a free period. So Simon was teaching Alvin a new way to play checkers. Theodore and Eleanor watched quietly from the sidelines. And Jeanette stood just behind the two of them, occasionally leaning over to whisper a tip to Alvin.

"No, move knight to A2" she was telling him.

"This one?" Alvin asked moving his index finger over to the left.

"No...just... think of the entire chest board as a graph, like we learn in math." Jeanette offered.

"Yea... I didn't get it then and I defiantly don't get it now." Alvin said scratching the back of his neck with his chest piece. "How can any game where you have to use your brain this much be fun?"

Jeanette giggled while nodding to the next available square.

"And now I take his piece?" Alvin questioned.

Jeanette nodded again.

"OO YEAH! CHECKMATE!" he exclaimed jumping up from his chair. "I WIN!"

"Uh... Alvin. I'm still in the lead." Simon reminded him.

Jeanette giggled again. She was soo engrossed in the game she almost jumped out of her fur when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up surprised to once again be face to face with Raphael.

"Jeanette can I talk to you a second?" he asked.

"She's not going ANYWHERE with you." Simon declared immdiantly stepping to Jeanette's defence.

"What do you want?!" Alvin demanded. "Dude can't you take a hint."

"I thought they sent you home anyway?" Theodore asked.

"Well... I'm kinda busy." Jeanette answered.

"Just for a second?" Raphael kept on.

"She said NO" Simon declared, intervening.

"Does Mrs. Newman know you're in here?" Eleanor asked. "Isn't your mom waiting for you in the office or something?"

"Fine... but this conversation is not over." Raphael said looking directly into Jeanette's eyes. "I mean it."

**--**

**Brittany's Suspension**

--

_10:00 am_

Brittany lay sideways on her bed with her feet lightly drumming against the side. She starred up at the ceiling lost in pure boredom. It was 10 o'clock. If she was at school Mrs. Newman would be handing out the spelling tests right about now, reminding everyone to try their best. Alvin would be fidgeting in his seat trying to figure out a way to scheme his way out of the test. Simon would say something to Alvin about his poor studying habits. Jeanette would be gazing up into space probably rethinking Einstein's theory of Relativity. Eleanor would be reviewing with Theodore. And Brittany couldn't see any of it because she was stuck at home, suspended and bored out of her mind. She let out a soft yawn and rolled onto her stomach. She was almost asleep when an old woman's shrill yell echoed throughout the house.

"BRITTANY!!"

Her bedroom door swung open so fast she hardly had time to blink before it slammed hard against the wall with a loud sharp crack. Ms. Miller bounded through the door wearing a white floral dress with her half of her hair still rolled up in pink curlers.

"Come on Brittany!!" Ms. Miller exclaimed. "Get off your hinny and move girl!"

Brittany shrugged and slowly sat up in her bed. "What are we doing, Ms. Miller?" she asked.

"If you thought you were just gonna sit around the house all day your keaster then you got another thing come' in!" Ms. Miller cried, pulling Brittany to her feet. "Now we're gonna clean this house from bottom to top! Top to bottom! COME ON!"

_12:20 pm_

"Ya, might neva get rich!! OOO YEA HONEY!! But let me you it's better that digging a ditch!! SING A LONG BRITTANY! There ain't no telling who you might meet!! NO NO NO!! A movie star or maybe a common theiF!! OOO WORKIN AT THE CAR WASH!" Ms. Miller sang as she swung her hips to beat of the song. She held the green garden hose up to her car and let out a stream of water rinsing the twinkling white suds to the concrete driveway.

"Brittany!! I don't hear you?! WORKIN AT THE CAR WASH...OOOO...THE CAR WASH YEA!! COME ON BABY SING THAT SONG!!" Ms. Miller continued. She dropped the hose to the ground and picked up a sponge and began wiping down her old pink Cadillac she moved to the side totally engrossed in the music.

_1:30 pm_

"Come on, Brittany move that tush. After this we scrub all the floors!" Ms. Miller exclaimed.

Brittany nodded, grasping the wooden broom in her hand. She shuffled along through the kitchen wiping holding a wet rag in one hand and a spray bottle filled to the brim with bubbly orange liquid in the other. She sighed and bent down on the floor to pick up a scrap of paper, which she quickly balled in her fist and tossed in the nearby trashcan.

It had been less than five hours...and she'd already vacuumed, dusted, cleaned all the glass in the entire house, did all the laundry, raked the leaves in the front yard, ironed all of Ms. Miller's dresses, and helped with lunch. Now she was just...tired.

"Can't we take a break?" Brittany asked in a huff.

"You should have thought of that when you got suspended." Ms. Miller scolded. "Now MOVE!"

_2:40 pm_

"Brittany!! Can you get those biscuits out of the oven for me?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Yeah...sure Miss Miller." Brittany responded leaping from her seat on the couch.

Ms. Miller was humming loudly as she stirred a large mixing bowl at the kitchen table when Brittany entered. Her large wide hips shook back in forth as the bowl turn round and round. "Would you pass me that egg, Brittany?" she asked.

The chipette nodded and quickly removed the plump flaky golden biscuits, carefully setting the tray on the stove before heading to the refrigerator.

"Now help me make dinner."

--

_Ok... It's 2:33am. And I have school tomorrow...or today but I just HAD to finish this chapter. I'm already WAY behind my deadline (what else is new, come on you guys should be used to that by now) so I had to post it tonight! Oh btw. I finally watch the Chipmunk Adventure and man... I had Ms. Miller's character WAY off. lol. But you guys were nice and didn't make a big deal out of it. Hopefully I did better this time __J _


	16. Just Friends?

--

_This is soooo frustrating. You see guys, usually when I can't find inspiration I just watch a couple episodes of the cartoon. Or if it's not a cartoon just read the story or watch the movie or whatever it is... But I can never find many chipmunk episodes and when I can most of them don't include the chipettes. This sucks on ice. _

_--_

Brittany paced up and down the living room floor with great intensity. She couldn't sit down and she defiantly couldn't clean. Her mind was racing. Her head spun with images of her sisters...and the boys. What was going? What had happened without her there? Had anything happened? Of course _something_ had happen. Why else would the principal have called? Why else would Ms. Miller had to have come down there?

She needed someone to talk to! She needed her sisters! Anyone or anything was better that sitting at home, alone just wondering! Being bored out of her mind questioning every moment of the day; marveling at every second, doubting every minute! IT WAS TOUTURE!! TOUTURE!!

Brittany threw herself down onto the tan colored sofa in defeat and might have passed out from absolute boredom if it weren't for that tap on her windowsill. In a second her head was up, her baby blue eyes wide, searching her surroundings.

"PISSSTTTTT...BRITTANY..." a voice whispered from the window.

Brittany slowly sat up, her eyes glued to the open window. A small breeze blew the lacy white curtain forward, causing it to waver in the wind. This was just like off of that scary movie she saw last week. 'REVENGE OF THE EVIL DOLLY'** (N/A** **Hey! Don't mock my names!!)** It was all about a doll that was neglected and mistreated by its owner, who was this horrible little girl. Well one day on a dark and scary night the doll is brought to life and she returns to her old home for...well revenge (DUH!). The doll manages to sneak into the home and tries to kill the girl who mistreated her.

Brittany's thoughts instantly flew to Ms. Peggy. The doll she'd gotten for her birthday one year. Brittany hadn't liked it from the beginning. She didn't wear a dress or any lace of any kind. She was just a plain...doll. And one day she fell into the garbage disposal and that was the end of Ms. Peggy. So maybe now she was going to come after Brittany. Maybe she wanted revenge. It's not like Brittany had thrown Ms. Peggy into the garbage. She hadn't. It wasn't her fault. And now she was going to be murdered by an evil, crazy, psycho, killing DOLL!!

Brittany gulped and took a step forward. As she approached the window she grabbed the first thing her quivering left hand fell upon, Ms. Miller's latest romance novel. No way was some cheap excuse for a birthday present going to kill her. NO WAY! She wasn't gonna go down like that!! Brittany slowly pulled back the curtain, romance novel in hand, ready to smack the first sign of dirty blonde hair she saw. She pulled back her hand and shut her eyes... SMACK!!

"Ow! What was that for?!" a familiar voice cried out to her.

Brittany pealed open one eyelid, then the other and was surprised to discover a red clad chipmunk rubbing the left side of his head. Brittany blinked in surprised.

"Uh... sorry, Alvin." she managed to choke out.

"What is your problem anyway?! Do you just go around hitting people for no reason?!" Alvin demanded.

"You surprised me! I thought you were some kind of burglar or something!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Why would you think I was a burglar?!" Alvin shouted.

"Well who else breaks in through a window?!" Brittany protested.

"I wasn't "breaking in"! The window was already open!!"

"And that's your excuse?!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you over something I didn't even do!"

" Fine!! Then LEAVE! Why'd you come over here in the first place?!"

"To tell you something, but obviously you don't want to know what happen today at school! So I'm leaving!!"

"Go right ahead... wait. What happen at school?"

Alvin leaned back, crossing his arms boldly over his chest. Oh, so now she wanted something from him. After screaming at him when he had gone out of his way to come over here! Ok...so it wasn't really going out of his way. He did have to walk pass her house to get to his, but he could have easily kept going. He didn't have to stop when he did. But he did stop, so that meant she owed him something right? Or she could at least be a little nice to him.

"Really Alvin, I'm sorry. Just tell me already! I'm not going to beg." Brittany cried.

Like he was going to get the better of her. It was Alvin. She didn't take orders from him. She didn't take orders from anyone, let alone...Alvin... No. She gave the orders. Brittany walked away from the window and reappeared at the open front door.

"Tell me, NOW" she ordered squatting down on the stoop.

Alvin sighed and took a seat next to Brittany. "Well last I heard Raphael was in the principal's office. Lidia said they're thinking about expelling him." He said the word 'expelling' as if it was a death sentence.

"Really?" Brittany asked, excitedly.

"But it's just a rumor" Alvin assured her. "That's where Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore are."

"Then why aren't **_you_** with **them**." Brittany questioned poking Alvin square in the chest.

"I just thought you should know..." Alvin shrugged. He stood to his feet and stretched. "Ok... well... see ya" he called, slowly making his way down the short pathway leading to the drive shuffling along leisurely. He kept glancing back, exspecting Brittany to say more but she didn't. Eventually he gave up hope. He was about to round the corner when...

"ALVIN!" Brittany suddenly called out. "Wait." She leaped up from her stop on the stoop and raced towards Alvin, stopping about two feet from him.

"Yeah?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Alvin answered, shrugging again.

"No," Brittany said taking one step closer to him. "Thank you, Alvin. For... everything."

Alvin blushed and looked down at the ground, starring at the tops of his tennis shoes. "Wha-What are friends for?"

"Yeah..." Brittany murmured with a nod. She watched Alvin smile and walk away, waving as he disappeared around the street corner. "Friends..."

**N/A: **_That wasn't too lame was it?_

_Meanwhile..._

The remaining chipmunks and chipettes sat side by side in a row of chairs leaning up against the office wall. Just across the hallway (maybe five feet away) rested Raphael. He lay flat on his back, his lean body stretched across the row of chairs, his hands folded neatly behind his head. He turned to Jeanette and smirked. She turned away refusing to meet his gaze.

"Oh, come on Jeanette. Don't be like that." Raphael sighed. "After this... maybe I can buy you an ice cream. What do you say?"

Eleanor opened her mouth to tell Raphael exactly where he could shove his offer but Simon spoke first.

"Leave her alone." he growled.

"What? You're mad at me to Si?" Raphael asked. "I mean... I know we never saw eye to eye but... don't take this so... personal. Really...control yourself"

"After you practically ruined everything... How am I supposed to take it?" Simon asked.

Raphael leaped up and was on his feet in a second. "Like a man." he answered.

"Well I'm not a man." Simon admitted meeting Raphael's hard gaze. "I'm a chipmunk"

Raphael might have said something else but at the exact moment Principal Burns finally opened her door and ushered him into her office. Simon glared at Raphael until the door slammed shut behind him, then slumped down in his chair.

"I _really_ don't like that guy" Simon announced to whoever was listening.

They waited for what seemed like hours outside of the office; counting the floor tiles, the little dots on the ceiling, the posters on the wall, humming the theme song to "Samaria Lizards" until Ms. Burns finally emerged into the hallway.

She nodded at each of them and simply said. "You all can go now" Before returning to her office without another word.

Theodore starred up at the recently shut door questioningly before turning to his brother. "We can just leave?" he asked.

"What's going to happen to Raphael?" Jeanette asked.

"And more importantly..." Eleanor began.

--

"What are we going to do about the Talent Show?!" Brittany exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah," Alvin added.

"We have to be there for the run through in less than an hour..." Simon said, tapping his wristwatch.

"How are we gonna get there?" Theodore asked.

"How are we even going to get out of the house??" Jeanette added.

"Yeah, it's not like Ms. Miller is going to let you walk right out the front door, Brittany." Eleanor sighed.

"Very..." Brittany answered, a mischievous look stitched across her face. "Sneakily"

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea... What if we get caught?" Theodore asked worriedly.

"We're not going to get caught." Brittany said, overly confident.

"Come on guys. Where's your sense of adventure??" Alvin asked. "This will be just like 'Spy Trek: The Movie... except instead of sneaking out of Lord Hugamounts prison we're sneaking out of the house. And instead of battling the dreaded Tanku we're facing the other competitors!

" Right... So come on." Brittany said motioning with her hands. "We can get out through our bedroom window."

"Your bedroom window?" Theodore repeated.

"As in the second story!" Simon exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Brittany said, hushing loudly. "And stop being such babies."

--

_Err... I guess there's no need in saying sorry, huh? I'm not really good with deadlines, just ask my friends. But I am getting better!! sigh oh well. You know what to do. Click the magic purple button please __J Samaria Lizards!!_


	17. The Escape

__

------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I bet you guys I thought I had died or something. But I'm back. And I have I got news for you. Ok first of all... I didn't update b4 because I didn't know what to write or how to write it. I must have restarted this chapter at least 10 times!! But the other day while I was taking a math test and I fell asleep. But when I woke up it just hit me! No, not the test... how to write the chapter! So I finished my test and opened my notebook.... this is what I got. _**

**_------------------------------_**

"Hurry up, Alvin!" Brittany called in a yelled whisper.

Alvin fell to the ground with a soft thud, the ends of his red sweater dragging against the warm grass as he hurried after Brittany's bobbing auburn ponytail. He turned to glance back at the quiet suburban Miller household where a line of colorful blankets were draped out of the upper side window, dragging onto the ground below. Alvin turned back to say something to Simon only to discover that he was gone. In fact all of them were. Alvin stopped in his tracks and began looking around, searching aimlessly for any signs of his friends.

"Simon..." Alvin hissed though clenched teeth. "Jeanette...Theodore...Brittany...Eleanor?"

He was greeted by the hum of insects and the roar of a plane as it passed overhead. "Jeanette...Simon...Eleanor...Theodore...Brittany?" Alvin called again. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny."

"Guys????"

Alvin let out a sharp cry as a small hand grasped his shoulder. If watching hours of those old Kong Fu movies had taught him anything it was that EVERYTHING could be used as a weapon. Without thinking Alvin grasped the nearest thing close to him in the palm of one his of tiny brown hands. Alvin heard a few harsh whispers followed by a giggle as he whipped around, ready to face his attackers.

"Actually..." Jeanette giggled. "That was kind of funny."

"What were you gonna do? Stab us with that thing?" Simon asked. Alvin turned to look at the thin wiry stick in his hand.

"And does the word _quiet _mean ANYTHING to you?" Brittany added. "Your scream practically woke up the whole neighborhood."

"It wasn't a scream." Alvin protested. "It was a high pitched yell."

"Yea...right" Brittany laughed. "Now let's hurry before someone sees us. Like Ms. Miller!!"

"She's right." Eleanor agreed. "Now over that fence and around the corner and we're home free. "

The chipmunks and chipettes gathered together and silently made their through the Miller's backyard and over the short white picket fence. Excitement built within the tiny group as they neared city hall, the thrill of adventure, the adrenaline pumping at the thought of getting caught. It was wonderful. It was mystifying. It was mischievous.

At the mention of mischief Jeanette immediately tensed up. She stopped right in front of the buildings clean white cement steps. "What if we get caught?" she asked fearfully. "This could get put on our permanent records."

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "**I** was the one suspended.** I'm** the only one whose gonna get in trouble Jeannette." Brittany snapped.

"Oh." Jeanette said in a whisper. She sighed and continued up the steps past her older sibling.

Inside City Hall the entire place was a buzz. There were vendors selling tickets to the talent show (to raise money for the school), hotdogs, popcorn, candy, and other goodies. They had set up a stage at the back of the room where costumed young girls and boys stood ready to put on a show. A man stood in front calling out names and show times.

"Jenny Johnson... Camie and Gregory Fleece...The Amazing Gonzo... Twisting Tammy... Raphael Rodriguez..."

Jeanette gasped, her eyes widened in shock.

"No. Freakin. Way." Brittany gasped, voicing Jeanette's thoughts.

Theodore rubbed his belly and looked longingly at one of popcorn machines. "I'm hungry." he declared.

"For once can you stop thinking about your stomach?" Simon asked.

"This has to be a joke, right?" Eleanor asked, gazing up at stage.

But no, she could see it clear as daylight now. Raphael was clad in pressed black dress pants and a collar white shirt. He looked down from the stage, searching the audience for something... _or someone_. And then when his eyes met theirs he...smiled. Without saying a word he jumped down from the platform onto floor.

"What do you think he wants?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know..." Brittany answered slowly. "But I'll ask."

Brittany charged her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving people to the side along the way with her sisters and the boys behind her, struggling to keep up. Raphael met her in the middle of the room, a wild grin plastered onto his smug face.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raphael shot back.

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "You already know what I'm doing here. We're in the Talent Show."

"As. Am. I. "Raphael answered slowly, meeting Brittany's defiant glare. He looked pass her at Jeanette and smiled. "Now... If you'll excuse me. Raphael said pushing Brittany to the side.

""Hey, Jeanette."

"What do you want?" Jeanette answered in a nervous stutter.

"You know... it's not too late."

"Not too late for what?"

"To sign up to be my partner in the Talent Show of course"

"And WHY would she want to do that??!" Brittany interrupted.

"Because," Raphael answered shooting Brittany a warning glare. "I'm the best there is here. I'm almost guaranteed to win."

"Thanks for the offer..." Jeanette answered. "But no thanks.

"Fine." Raphael grunted. "You're loss. There a plenty of other people out there, ya know. Just lining up! I didn't even have to ask you."

"Then I suggest you go ask one of them." Simon suggested nodding towards the crowd.

Raphael gave a heavy grunt before turning and walking away.

"How'd he enter the Talent Show this late..." Jeanette asked once he was safely out of earshot.

"It doesn't matter how he did it!" Brittany interrupted. "Fact is he did it! And it means now we have some serious competition."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany...Brittany...Brittany..." he sighed "How could we lose with me on our team?"

"Yea..." Brittany said rolling her eyes right back at him. "Right."

"....Chipmunks....???" the guy at the stage was saying. He tapped the end of his pencil against his clipboard anxiously. "Alvin and the Chipmunks??" he called again.

"So are we doing this or what?" Brittany asked, hands on hips.

"No turning back now." Simon answered.

"Alvin and the chipmunks???" the man repeated in a yell.

"YEAH!" Alvin yelled back. "We're here!!!"

The man nodded and turned back to his clipboard.

"So what are we standing around for?" Brittany asked. "Let's get into costume already."

"We have costumes?" Simon asked.

Brittany blinked at him dully then turned to face Jeanette. "We're the 8th act. That doesn't give us much time. I arranged for all our costumes to be delivered to our dressing rooms-"

"We have dressing rooms?" Simon asked.

"Yes, "Brittany exclaimed before continuing . "Then we can meet backstage for a little practice right before Showtime." she continued. "Is that ok with everybody?"

"I guess..." Eleanor shrugged.

"Well then, let's go already."Brittany exclaimed.

"I don't know... I'm a little nervous." Jeanette admitted.

"Don't worry" Eleanor smiled leading her sister away. "We're doing this together."

"You know..." Theodore called from behind them. "I think we all would feel much better if I had a snack"

Simon sighed and grabbed Theodore by shoulders pushing him away. "Just a hotdog with relish, onions and mustard." Theodore offered. "Ok, forget the hotdog what about a pretzel. A bag of chips???"

----------------------------

**_TADA! Yeah I know... I've had a month and this is all I have _****_L but good news. I'm actually sticking to a real schedule now. I wrote my deadlines down and everything... due date for this was 11/10 so I'm only 3 days late...lol ok. Oh and I already know I need to put in more britxxAlvin stuff and even more jeanxxSimon_**

**_DEADLINE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!_**

**_NOVEMBER 21st _**

_ps. don't you just love the new fanfiction set up?? it's soo pretty lol. _

pss. I really hate shortening the boys names.. it just doesnt sound right. Al? Si? Theo? Brit. Ellie. and Jean. sound WAY better:)


	18. I LIKE YOU!

_Aren't you so incredibly proud of me? I updated a day before I said I would. I'm not late. I'm EARLY!! lol.I had to make up for abandoning you for like a month :( sorry bout that. Oh. and you guys will be happy. There's a little bit of every couple in this chapter. Less of JeanxxSimon though. sorry. I so did try though_

----------------------------

_IMPORTANT: ok, for those of you who have never been really been backstage at a theater type place when one person's on stage you can watch it from the side curtains. That's where this part of the chapter takes place_

_---------------------------_

The darkness over came her almost instantly. She breathed in deeply as she struggled to control her breath. Jeanette squinted to catch a glimpse of her sisters. In the shadows she could see the wisps of pink fabric that hung from a girl's costume as she twirled around. She could hear light tip tap of someone's shoes as they switch from kick, bolt-change to shimmy, shimmy ruffle. The metal bottoms of the shoes scrapped hard against the desk's wooden flooring.

The stage was illuminated in the bright yellow glow of the warm lamps. A boy stood in the middle decked in a black tuxedo and top hat. He whipped the hat off his head and shook it furiously in the air, then reached his left arm deep inside of the hat and pulled out a white rabbit. The audience exploded into applause.

But the trick wasn't over yet. The boy set down his hat and held the rabbit in his hands. He threw the bunny into the air and it transformed before their very eyes into a white dove then flew away. People were standing up shouting and screaming. They threw flowers at his feet. The boy grinned and bowed deeply. He picked his top hat off the floor and placed it on his head. Then balled his hands into first and placed them so that their sides touch, then slowly pulled them away from each other revealing a small black cane. The boy twiddled the cane between his fingers, and then pointed it proudly into the crowd. Colorful bursts of fireworks shot up from the tip of his cane into the air. The boy bowed again and walked off stage.

Jeanette watched him, astounded. "Wow," she gasped.

"Oh, please." Simon muttered from behind her.

Jeanette turned to face him. "What?"

"It's all done with smoke and mirrors. None of its real." Simon told her.

Jeanette nodded.

"Everything has a logical, scientific explanation" Simon concluded.

"And some things..." Eleanor sighed taking her place next to her sister. "Aren't meant to be explained. Some things are just... beautiful."

"Yea..." Theodore agreed joining them. "I know what you mean." He added looking directly at Eleanor.

Eleanor blushed, tucking one loose strand of baby blonde hair behind her right ear. She turned towards him to say something more but he turned away, unable to make eye contact. "Thanks, Theodore." Eleanor whispered gasping her hand in his. He smiled and lightly squeezed back.

-----------------

Brittany gave a huffy breathe as she tore her pink scarf from her head for what must have been the 10th time. She balled up the scrap piece of fabric and flung it to the other side of the room. It landed next to a pile of dresses and skirts of various colors. Brittany took in a deep breath as she pulled her hair up again, five hair pens jammed in her mouth in case anything were to go wonky. With her left hand she pulled at another scarf and quickly whipped it around her ponytail, tying it in a secure knot.

Brittany grinned at herself in the mirror. She blinked twice to make sure her frosty blue eye shadow hadn't smeared and ran another coating of _BERRY BLAST _lip gloss over her lips before climbing out of the chair. She was ready. Well as ready as she could be. Sure she was nervous... _no, _Brittany though, anxious_. _But she got the way before every performance.

She jumped at the loud pounding noise coming from the hallway, it took her a moment to figure out someone was knocking on the door. Brittany slowly made her way to the dressing room door. She stood on her tip toes to see through the peek hole in the middle of it. A shiver ran up and down her spine as she took in Alvin's large distorted shape.

Alvin was leaning back on his heels, with his hand shoved in the pockets of a black leather jacket. He was donned in dark navy blue jeans and a red t-shirt, his usual red baseball cap was turned backwards revealing small wisps of light brown hair. Brittany could help but smile. _He almost looks... _she sighed.

Alvin shuffled his feet, hopping from one to the other. He groaned and knocked again. "Brittany...?"

"Just a minute" she called.

Brittany whipped around and half walked, half ran to the other side of the room. She grabbed her brush from the table and ran it over her head a few quick times, smoothing any stray edges that had come undone. She placed her brush down and edged closer to the mirror. Brittany pulled and stretched her face searching for any blemishes or flaws.

Alvin knocked again. "Are you even in there???" he called.

Brittany tilted her head back, checking her nose for any... unsightliness and spun around. She took several deep breathes, struggling to tame the bright red flushes in her cheeks. "Who is it...?" she called in a sing songy voice.

"Me" Alvin replied.

Brittany turned towards the door. "Who's me?" she asked, fluffing her hair.

"Alvin."

"Alvin, who?" she questioned.

"Brittany!" he finally exclaimed. "Just open the door would you?"

Brittany sighed, suppressing a light giggle. "Well..." she said pulling the door open. "You can never be too careful."

"Are you ready?" he asked. "The guys are already waiting backstage..."

"Yeah," she answered. "So do you like your outfit?" Brittany asked motioning to his clothing. "Picked it out myself"

"Oh," Alvin answered looking at his costume for the first time. "It's ok. I mean... yeah. They're cool."

"And what do you think of mine?" Brittany asked twirling around. "I gave all the guys black leather jackets and jeans, and all the girls have skirts."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Alvin said with a wave of his hand. "You look fine." He turned and was out the door before he had finished his sentence.

Brittany stood and watched him go, baffled. She sighed. "What does a girl have to do to get some attention around here?!!!!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Alvin questioned turning back. "What?"

"What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull? Tell me!! I want to know!!" Brittany yelled, screaming at him.

"Get what?" Alvin asked.

"I read _Girl's Life_ and _Seventeen_. I've dropped hints by the truckload but you're just too clueless to notice!!" Brittany cried.

"Hints?" Alvin asked. "Hints for what?! I don't know what you're talking about!!"

"Jeez, Alvin Seville! Don't you get it?!" Brittany screeched. "I LIKE YOU!!!"

"What?!!!!???" Alvin yelled in surprise.

"I like you!" Brittany screamed again. "I really like you."

"You...like me?" Alvin asked slowly.

Before she had a chance to rethink anything Brittany moved forward, and grabbed Alvin by his shoulders then carefully and quickly pressed her lips to his. "I like you." she said in a whisper slowly pulling away. "Get it now?"

--------------------------------

TIME: 2:15 am

_WHOA! did that chapter end kinda quickly or is it just me. BTW do you guys forgive me for leaving you for a whole month and a day? yes, i looked it up. it was exactly one month and a day. what are the chances? lol. PS. I heart long reviews!!! NOW.. good night! I'm going to bed! _

_**NEW CHAPTER DUE:**_

_November 28th _

_**WHAT I WAS DOING WHILE WRITING THIS:**_

Watching the last episode of Superman: The Animated Series. :)


	19. Stuff to Think About

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Oh and I didn't update because I was kidnapped by giant gofers. THEY'RE VISIOUS!!!!!

--------------------------------

_Ok... to kind of catch you up with the last chapter...._

"You...like me?" Alvin asked slowly.

Before she had a chance to rethink anything Brittany moved forward, and grabbed Alvin by his shoulders then carefully and quickly pressed her lips to his. "I like you." she said in a whisper slowly pulling away. "Get in now?"

------------------------------------

_And now for the chapter._

Alvin blinked. For once he was completely and totally speechless. _She liked him? Well, I mean... who didn't? But, no... she seriously liked him, liked him. Let's be honest. He always had a thing with the ladies. There was a reason he had been voted Mr. Heartthrob nine consecutive years in a row. _**(True fact btw) **_And let's not even take into account how many love letters he received every Valentine's Day. But not one of them was ever from her. To say he was confused would be putting it lightly._

"Um... excuse me??" Alvin asked.

"Are your ears as useless as your brain?" Brittany remarked. "I said I liked you."

Alvin's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth sketched into a deep frown. "You sure don't act like it." he growled.

"Well maybe I would have told you sooner if you weren't always picking fights with me."Brittany snapped.

"ME pick fights with YOU" Alvin repeated his voice rising.

"Yeah," said Brittany. "Like you're doing NOW"

"I'm not the one arguing." Alvin barked.

"Not the one arguing!! You started it!" Brittany screamed.

"See... now you're arguing about who started the argument**.**"

"UGH! Why do I even bother talking to you?!"

"Good question." Alvin answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I'm done. GOODBYE, Alvin" Brittany growled, pushing past him.

That ALVIN! He always had a way of getting to her... what were they fighting about anyways? She couldn't even remember. That's pathetic. She always thought that this moment would be straight cut out of one of her favorite romantic comedies. It was her first kiss after all. But it wasn't.

When she kissed him. Oh God, when she kissed him. The feeling was indescribable. She kept replaying the moment over and over in her head wishing to reenact it herself. She felt like a character in a hit TV show. Now if this **was** a show then right about now Alvin would call her name out and tell her how sorry he was then declare his love for her.

Yup, she could hear his pounding footsteps as they echoed through the near empty hallway. His cheeks flushed red from running. His cap probably had blown off his head, but he for once didn't care. Brittany halted her steps and turned around to face him. She wouldn't accept his apology immediately. It was important to play hard to get. Guys liked that. The feel of the chase.

"Alvin I-" But when she opened her eyes... he was gone... or maybe he was never there. Had she really imagined the whole thing? What was wrong with him!? Why HADN'T HE FOLLOWED HER!? Why hadn't he apologized?

Brittany touched the tip of her fingers to her mouth. _Hmmm...maybe she had dry lips. _

**THE END**

_Just kidding... lol_

The curtains had closed and he could hear the student council president, Clyde Livingston announcing them onstage. Alvin was nervous and it had nothing to do with the performance. It was Brittany... After that... After what happen... He had to tell her how he felt... but **HE** wasn't even sure how he felt. He was barely in middle school for Pete's sake! And now he had to talk to a girl... well not a "girl". It was only Brittany. But at the same time it wasn't _only_ Brittany.

It wasn't his best friend who he'd made mud pies with in preschool. Or the person who helped him build that tree house two years ago. It was the _girl _who loved dancing and was always his first pick for a duet. It was that _girl _who he held hands with while watching a movie. It was that _girl_ who he told jokes to just to hear her giggle. It was Brittany.

"Are you nervous..." a boy's voice asked. Alvin turned around and came face to face with Raphael Rodriguez. "You should be"

"Not him again" Simon snarled.

"Afraid of what?" Alvin retorted.

"Some loser, wanna-be, who can't take a hint?" Brittany added.

"I'm just saying-"

"No. You were just leaving." Simon interrupted. "No one here cares what you have to say"

**N/A: **_wow... did Simon get brave all of a sudden? Is he still Simon? Do I still have his character right?? Give me your opinions. _

Raphael was taken back a moment. He turned to cast an angry glare at Simon. He might have said something more. He might have told Simon to mind his own business. He might have pointed out once again, that he wasn't "afraid of some little chipmunk". He might have even pushed Simon, but we'll never know because he was interrupted by a loud booming voice speaking into the microphone.

"And now... I am proud to introduce... You know them... You love them... You go to school with them... And if you're like me you even own their CD...here are... Alvin.... and the Chip....MUNKS!" Clyde announced as he walked off the stage.

"Now," Simon said turning to Raphael. "If you'll excuse we have a show to do." With that Simon pushed Raphael to the side using his other hand to lead Jeanette to the stage.

------------------------------------------

_Ok.. I was going to write more than that. I really was. But ... I don't know what song they should do. SO that's where you guys come in. I need suggestions here. It doesn't have to be a chipmunks song, it just has to be a good group song. And please to God no high school musical or Hannah Montana. PLEASE. Don't get me wrong I do like some songs from both movies/ shows but I don't consider any of it real "music" so please. Oh and no rap or hard rock. lolz. _


	20. A Bunch Of Squirrels

**Thanks SOOOO much to everyone for the song suggestions. :D But (After changing the chapter twice lol) I went with one of ChipmunkfanNo. 1's choices. THANK YOU! Oh and btw. If you guys find any mistakes or anything in here just let me know. Its past 2 in the morning now. And I'm sooooo tired it's not even funny. AND I have school in the morning. I just don't feel like rereading this right now. ZZZZZ**

------------------------------------------

Raphael clenched his teeth and balled his left hand into a tight fist. _How dare she? _He stood by, silently watching as the chipmunks took their places on stage. He had to do something. You understand that don't you? He couldn't just **_let_** a couple of **SQUIRRELS** show him up like that. He had to get back at them. He had to embarrass them just as bad as they embarrassed him. No...WORSE.

So... you see? He really had no choice. He knew that if the chipmunks were to perform at their best then they'd for sure win. So they HAD to mess up. He HAD to do something to make them stumble, surprise them, ruin their performance. And then it came to him. Yes, that could work... but... What if it went wrong and they still won? There had to be a backup plan.

Raphael Rodriguez looked left then right, his eyes searching for any prying eyes or quieted footsteps before he slowly made his way to the control panel. There were dozens of blinking red and blue buttons, a printed copy of the roster sheet, a backup mic, and two walkie-talkies. But none of that concerned him. No, Raphael was after one thing and one thing only. With his mind set on drive he hit OPEN on the CD player and slowly removed the disk.

"You can't sing if there's no music" Raphael whispered to himself. He held the disc in both hands and broke it in two, letting the pieces fall blindly to the ground. He twisted his gaze slightly, focusing on the deck where The Chipmunks were standing getting ready for their performance...

"Remember Theodore its 'step-step-slide' not 'slide-jump-step'." Brittany ordered. "And girls keep in mind we changed the choreography on measures three and four. Oh, and Alvin. I don't care how good you THINK you are. If you're smart you'll stick to the lines **I** gave you."

"Oh, yeah?!" Alvin asked. "And what if I WASN'T smart?"

"Well then you'd just be 'Alvin'" Simon said, sighing.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Alvin demanded stomping his foot.

"Can WE please FOCUSS?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes.

"Um...?" Jeanette called. "I think we have a problem.... uh... where's the CD?"

"Who had it last?" Eleanor questioned.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked, raising her left eyebrow in his direction.

"HEY! Don't look at me!" Alvin answered waving his arms in the air. "I put it in the CD player over there" he answered pointing.

"Well it's not there now." Simon interjected. "So obviously you DIDN'T put it in the CD player"

"OR" Alvin exclaimed. "Maybe-"

"What's wrong, guys?" Raphael interrupted. "Lose something?"

Alvin glared at him angrily. "I don't know, Raphael. Steal something?"

"Yeah," Raphael answered sarcastically. "Like I have nothing better to do with my time than think up ways to ruin your life."

"We don't have time for this." Brittany said, shoving Raphael out of the way. She marched towards the stage, full speed ahead with the others struggling to keep up. "Put a song on." she ordered as she passed the stage director.

The thin framed girl looked up from her clipboard. "What song?" she asked.

"Any song!" Brittany shouted back. "Just pick one."

"Jeanette... before we go on..." Simon whispered. "I have something to tell you-"

"It can wait." Brittany interrupted pushing in-between the two. She cleared her throat then turned to look at them out of the corner of her eye. "Ready?"

Alvin took his place next to her at center stage. "Just try to keep up." he replied with a grin.

Brittany looked at Alvin and chuckled to herself before turning to face the audience. The bright beaming white lights shone brightly from the top of the rafters. People shuffled noisily in their seats as music erupted from the stereo. It started out smooth, almost silky and quickly picked up pace.

**(N/A you guys can skip this part if you want... they just sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" :D)**

Jeanette took her microphone from its stand and turned to Simon. "_Don't go breaking my heart"_

_Slide-step-step-shuffle_

Simon, mic in hand turned to face Jeanette and leaned forward as if telling her a secret. "_I couldn't if I tried..." _he sang back.

_Step-step-hop-shuffle_

Jeanette placed one hand one her chest, and leaned back tittering side to side to the beat of the song. "_Oh, honey. If I get restless..."_

_"Baby, you're not that kind..."_ Simon responded, taking Jeanette by the hand. The two pulled apart and slide to the side just as their siblings took their places.

Brittany began walking across the front of the stage. Alvin reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. _"Don't go breaking my heart..."_

Brittany spun into his arms, "_You take the weight off of me" _

Theodore and Eleanor stood facing each other walking. With every step Theodore took forward, Eleanor took one step back. "_Oh honey when you knocked on my door" _They both stopped walking and Eleanor leaned forward and lightly poked him in the chest. _"I gave you my key..."_

-----------------------------------------

By the middle of the first chorus the crowd was on its feet (figuratively speaking of course). Nodding and bobbing their heads to the beat of the song. There was something about The Chipmunks. Maybe it was their tiny squeaky voices or maybe it was their incredible energy that just seemed to radiate off their bodies, feeding into the crowd. Whatever it was, there was just _something_ about The Chipmunks you just HAD to love. And Raphael knew it.

_So don't go breaking my heart...._

_I won't go breaking your heart._

_No don't go breaking my-_

_Don't go breaking my-_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_It should be illegal for professional singers to win a school talent show, he thought._ If there was even the slightest chance (which there was) that the Chipmunks were going to win the show then he had to do something about it. It was his right, no his duty. He had to stop them. Whoever heard of a bunch of **RATS** winning a show anyway? He was doing them a favor.

_Ohhh Hoo_

_Nobody knows it_

_Nobody knows it_

Raphael quickly and silently opened the back stage door letting in a bright beam of light coming from just down the hallway. He quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind him. There was no one in the hallway, no. Everybody was at the show. He quickly walked up and down the trophy case, starring and nodding at each soccer and basketball award. He stopped suddenly and bent down, drawing out two small metal picks from his pocket as he did so. Raphael carefully poked and prodded at the display case lock. He let out a sigh of relief when the door swung open with a quiet _squeak. If he couldn't win... No one... Especially a couple of **RODENTS**... Deserved to win._

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Ohhh baby _

_You know_

_I gave you my heart_

Raphael pulled hard on the heavy metal trophy and slowly let it slide into his arms. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew if he got caught he'd be suspended but he didn't care.... because he wouldn't be suspended... no... because he wouldn't get caught... they would.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

He grasps his fingers around the bottom of the heavy prize and lugged it forward. They would get suspended or whatever other punishment Principal Burns had in store for them. They were the ones in the wrong, not him. And maybe... just maybe he'd speak for Jeanette. He'd tell them that she had nothing to do with this conspiracy... maybe... _If she begged_, Raphael thought with a haughty grin.

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart...._

_----------------------------_

They were a hit!! She was a hit!!! Brittany glowed in admiration as she took a third bow. They loved them!!! Of course what did you expect? She did choreograph the whole thing. And schedule all the practices. SHE, had won this for them. It was all thanks to HER that they were even here. And if it wasn't for HER-

"Brittany..." Alvin hissed. "I have to talk to you..."

She rolled her eyes. Did she really want to hear whatever he had to say? Did Brittany really want to know that he didn't like her? Did she really want to hear that she was a pathetic loser for even thinking there could be something else between them... something more than... friends? No! So she ignored him. Brittany turned back to her public and made another deep bow.

Alvin sighed. OF COURSE she was ignoring him. He'd ignore himself if he was her. But this couldn't wait... He had to talk to her before he lost his nerve. And if she wouldn't listen... well... well... he hadn't thought about that part yet. Alvin took a deep breath and walked across the stage. He grabbed hold of Brittany's right hand and kept walking, pulling her off stage and over to the sidelines.

"WHAT do YOU think you're doing!?" she snapped. "I was taking my final bows! They wanted me to do an encore!"

"I wanted to talk to you" Alvin explained.

"But I didn't want to listen." Brittany said turning her back to him.

Alvin placed one hand on her shoulder. "Please Brittany" he pleaded.

Brittany sighed. "Fine." she grumbled, turning on her heel. "Forty-five seconds. Go"

"Ok... you see." Alvin began, gathering up his strength. "I've been thinking"

"Never a good sign" Brittany commented rolling her eyes.

"Just listen, ok?" Alvin asked. "I've been thinking about what you said back there. And..."

"Thirty-two seconds..." Brittany reminded him, glancing at her watch.

"And we've been friends awhile. " Alvin began. "And we're always fighting... so... I didn't even know how you felt until you said it. "

"Twenty-three seconds and counting" Brittany murmured.

"But I thought it over. And... other than Theodore and Simon I think you know me better than anyone I can think of. That's why we're such good friends. I like making you laugh and even when you're fighting... I sort of even like getting on your nerves."

"Ten seconds, Romeo. RAP. IT. UP." Brittany ordered.

"Ok... then I'll just say it..." Alvin sighed. "I like you too Brittany... as.... you know...ugh..."

"No. I don't know." Brittany answered putting on hand on her hip. "Spit it OUT!"

"Morethanafriend" Alvin said quickly looking down.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. "Be more specific."

"Well..." Alvin stammered.

"If you don't think of me as a friend... what... what do you think of me as?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know..." Alvin admitted.

"A... best friend...?" she inquired.

"Well... yeah... but more like a..." his voice trailed off.

"A... a... girlfriend?" Brittany asked raising one freshly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Alvin answered looking down. "I mean... that is... if you... want to... I mean"

""No" said Brittany.

"Oh..." Alvin sighed. "Sorry I asked."

"NO! I mean... THIS IS ALL WRONG!! The lights should be dimmed!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"And your outfit! " Brittany cried.

"Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked looking down at them.

"Well in 'Heaven On the Edge' when Brian proposed to Megan he had flowers and chocolates and he wore this tux and... Well... If you're going to ask a girl a question like that you've got to do it right." Brittany explained.

"Uh... I don't mean to interrupt..." Jeanette said stepping forward. "But... they're about to announce the winners and..."

Brittany smiled. "Be right there, Jeanette. " Brittany called running after her sister. She turned back to Alvin. "Work on your approach." She yelled back to him.

_This is what she wanted right? Alvin had said that he liked her. And not just like either ... like like! But after all he had put her through... If she just gave in like this then she wouldn't win. He would... And we all know how Brittany loves to win. Oh don't worry... She'd for sure eventually give him a straight answer but first... first she had to mess with him a little...make him work._

"Wasn't that a great show, everybody?" Clyde Livingston was asking the audience. They responded with a loud roaring applause. Clyde smiled. "OK, it's time to announce our grand prize winners... "

_Time seemed to stop. All eyes were glued to Clyde. Five little girls in pink and purple tutus were huddled together, fingers crossed. Two pig-tailed girls dressed in twin cheerleading uniforms clutched each other tightly. There were gymnasts and hip hop dancers, witches and magicians, martial artists and soccer players. They all stood backstage, anxiously waiting. Each and every one of them wishing for the same thing; longing to be called number one. _

_"And... the winner is..."_

---------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

I was actually going to upload this way sooner (new years day) but work kept getting in the way. *sigh* some girl at my job got fired and they gave most of her work days to me so yeah, I've been busy. But even though I have school in the morning at its 2:13am I just HAD to finish this. I HAD to upload it because I know I'm not going to have time later this week. And I KNOW you guys are already mad at me for not updating on a regular basis.

Oh and I guess you guys pretty much know what happens at the end of this story, huh? I mean it's not hard to figure out... it's just like any other story you see on TV or read about. It always ends with the bad guy getting caught, the good guys winning and everyone finding true love. but ya know what? I hate those little story book endings! Know why? Because they NEVER happen in REAL LIFE!!! So If you think you already know how this story ends... well... THINK AGAIN!!!!!!! btw. this is the second to last chapter!! It's almost over!!!


	21. To be or not to be

I'm so incredibly sorry for doing this. I absolutely cannot stand it when authors do what I'm about to do... man, I'm such a hypocrite. Maybe I should explain. When I started this story I was just writing. There was no real motivation or anything... I guess that's where I went completely and totally wrong. I just wanted to write a chipmunk story but wasn't sure what to write about and said "Hey, what about a talent show" and that was it. And now (if it's even possible) i have even less motivation. I don't know where this story is going anymore. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. And because so many things have changed in my life since I started this story I think I'm making the right choice... by leaving it behind. At least for now. I'm just not pleased with it. It's no where near my best work and I don't want to be remembered by it. So yeah, I'm a total drama queen... but I gotta do this. It's better than leaving you guys hanging thinking I'm going to write more when I'm not. Well... actually I am. Just not now. I think I actually want to rewrite the entire thing. So yeah... if you guys are still willing to give me a chance. This isn't goodbye. It's just... see you later. There goes the drama queen in me again :).

Luv,

Star

PS. I am still going to write chipmunk stories if your interested. In fact I have an idea that I'm already setting in motion. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. :)


End file.
